


Sacrifice

by bookscape



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: John makes a far-reaching decision to save the children when they are kidnapped by underground dwellers.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Don, do you have the stabilizing units hooked up yet?" a muffled voice called out from under the navigational console.

"Just made the last connection, John," Major Don West said brightly. "I can safely say that we'll be ready for launch tomorrow. And this time the Robot will be on duty to warn of meteor showers, instead of playing chef for Smith."

Professor John Robinson slid out from under the console, and taking the major's outstretched hand, got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Robot, check out my figures and make sure the new parts are calibrated correctly." The B-9 environmental robot rolled over to the navigational computer and made the necessary checks, but a loud cry interrupted his report.  
"Oh, dear, oh, dear. I tried, I really did...." Dr. Zachary Smith burst onto the observation deck, wringing his hands and moaning. "I tried to stop them."

"Tried to stop who?" John asked, anxiety creeping up his spine.

"Those horrible aliens. White faces, wearing shrouds and long robes. They didn't say a word, just took the children and left. I was powerless...."

"The children?" John grabbed the doctor's shoulder, interrupting the older man's moaning.

"Oh, yes, Professor. We were simply out looking at plant life and these aliens just jumped out from nowhere, took all three of the children and disappeared into the rocks," Smith answered, but he was talking to empty air. John and Don had already rushed to the arms cabinet and grabbed their weapons.

"Come on, Smith. Show us where this happened," Don called over his shoulder. The doctor reluctantly followed them, looking furtively at each rock and tree. The Robot rolled out of the ship behind them.

The kidnappers' trail led to a cave set in a rocky hillside. John started toward the entrance. "Danger, danger! There is a force field just inside the entrance, which is set to destroy all life forms," the Robot called out.

John stopped and stared in frustration. "What about you, Robot? You aren't a life form."

"My detectors indicate that the electrical field would damage my circuits beyond repair," he intoned. "Otherwise I would be more than willing to go after the children."

"Is there any way to deactivate it?"

"Yes, but my instruments have determined that there is another protective force field and other dangers beyond it. The kidnappers have devised a very strong protective barrier. I will try to use my environmental diagnostics to determine the number and severity of the force field devices."

"Yes, do it while Don and I get protective gear and the equipment we need."

"John, I think it's time to contact someone on the other continent," Don suggested. "Apparently this area isn't as remote as we thought it was."

John nodded his agreement.

A short time later, with Maureen standing nervously by his side, John found himself talking to a diminutive, amber-skinned alien. The man's long fingers moved rhythmically as he talked, as though lending emphasis to his words. "What do you mean, you can't help us?" John said, his voice sharp with suppressed anger.

"It is just as I have said, Professor Robinson. The griforis do not subscribe to our laws and regulations, and we have no jurisdiction over them. The territory that your ship landed on belongs to them, by agreement with our ancestors. And that contract allows them to govern it as they wish with no interference from our government. It has been thus for a very long time. They seek the young to raise as workers in their underground cities...."

John paled at the implications he immediately saw in that statement. His children, slaves?

"We had no choice but to land here; our ship was damaged," Don interjected.

"That is of no consequence to the griforis. All we can do is to file a formal request to them," the small alien said. His round, green eyes seemed sympathetic, but resolute. "I hold little hope in your children's release, Commander."

"Isn't there anyone who can help us?" Maureen asked in desperation. "Those are our children down there!"

The alien turned to someone beyond the communication screen. Turning back, he said, "Perhaps there is. You will be contacted." John and the others were left staring at a dark screen.

"John, do you think they'll be able to help us?" Maureen Robinson asked, her voice trembling in her anxiety.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit around here waiting to find out." He turned to his second in command. "Don, let's get the tools and protective suits. We'll dismantle that first force field and then decide how to go about getting past the second."

Several hours later, John and Don had finally dismantled the first force field. "Professor, there is no discernable control access for the next force field," the Robot reported.

"What kind of field is it, Robot?" Don asked peering through the thick darkness of the cave in anger and frustration. His flashlight beam caught a glint and he leaned closer to inspect it..

A large pop sounded, a sharp acrid scent filled the air and Don was flung to the floor of the cave. John knocked over the diagnostic unit in his haste to reach his friend. He stopped suddenly, realizing that he wouldn't help Don if he, too, was incapacitated by whatever that device was. "Robot, is it safe for me to pull him out?"

"If you grasp Major West by the collar, you should be safe, Professor."

"Smith, be ready to help me," John shouted over his shoulder. The useless stowaway had been standing at the entrance watching them or wringing his hands. Reaching in, John grabbed Don and pulled him to safety. "Don! Don! Can you hear me?" John shouted after he had dragged his friend well away from the influence of the cave.

"It was a variant of the last force field, a bio-electrical field meant to kill an intruder. It appears that Major West only got a slight shock," the Robot informed them.

Smith checked Don's vital signs. "His pulse is a bit erratic and his breathing somewhat rapid, but I believe there is no lasting damage. It also appears that he may be suffering from a slight concussion." John sat back releasing breath he had no idea he had been holding. A short time later his friend was sitting up, groaning and holding his head.

"Did someone get the number of that Mack truck that hit me?" he murmured weakly.

"Are you all right? That was just the second field and it was only a glancing blow," John told him.

"I think so, John. But I have a headache to rival anything on New Year's." Don tried to get up, hanging on to John and Smith while his dizziness passed. His muscles felt like jelly and the ringing in his ears distracted him. Slowly they made their way back to the ship.

Frustration and anxiety washed over John. How was he going to get the children away from the griforis? Thoughts of failure began to creep into his mind. He tried to push them away, but was unable to.

Maureen met them at the ramp. "What happened?"

"Don got a slight shock from the second forcefield," John answered quietly. "A bit more of a shock and it would have killed him." She glanced into her husband's eyes and saw in them the same emotions she had been feeling, but now she saw something that chilled her. Despair.

As Don collapsed into a chair, the communications panel lit up with notice of an incoming call. Maureen activated the video screen and they found themselves staring at a tall, thin, pale-skinned humanoid. His eyes were crystal blue, his demeanor distant. By appearance, he looked young, but there was something old about him, too, as though he had seen much. "I am Dreel. I was informed that you needed help," the alien said, his voice business-like.

"Yes, our children were kidnapped without provocation by underground dwellers. The local government says it can't help us, but there is no way on earth that I'm leaving my children down there," John said vehemently, his voice masking the deep sense of guilt and failure that raged inside his mind.

"I understand, Professor Robinson. The Lorent told me of your dilemma. It is possible that my colleague, Arist, and I can help you. I will land my ship within a quarter mile of yours. You may come to negotiate at any time after I have arrived," the alien said curtly and then cut the connection.

Don sat staring at the now blank screen. Although still stiff and entertaining a slight headache, he was feeling somewhat better. "I'm not sure I trust him," he said.

"I going to talk to him anyway and see what he has to offer," John retorted. "At this juncture in time, I don't know what else to do. You could have been killed, Don. We have to get the children out of there, but not at the expense of your life."

"At least try contacting the griforis one more time," Don suggested.

Nodding, John reached for the communications panel. To his surprise, he found himself looking into the cold, hard eyes of a thin shrouded man.   
"You no longer have any claim on these children. They are ours," the griforis told him tersely.

"Like hell, they are," John retorted vehemently. "Those are my children and there is no power in the universe that will keep me from bringing them back home."

"If you are so adamant about reuniting with your children, then you are welcome to come down after them. If you can." The screen went blank as the alien cut the communication.

=================================

"You just wait! Dad will come and rescue us," Will Robinson declared to the shrouded alien. A slight tremble in his voice belied the strong front he was trying to maintain.

"That is too bad, young initiate, because if he does, he will only die in the attempt," the whispery voice told him. "At this moment, our force fields have successfully thwarted any attempts at rescue."

Will was afraid their captor might be right. As they journeyed down to this underground city, he had seen various devices, all of which looked very deadly. Even the more primitive spiked traps had looked more than capable of keeping out intruders. And he was sure there were many unseen ones that were just as lethal. Some had been activated after they had passed them; the rest had been activated as soon as they reached their destination. He was afraid for himself, for his sisters, his mom and dad and the others. "Why did you kidnap us?" he persisted.

"Your ship landed on our territory. We have the right to take any that come on our lands. There is a need for young ones who would be able to fulfill many good years of service. No decision has been made regarding the rest of your group," the alien said.

"I don't care what you say, you had no right to take us away from our family," Judy burst out, her indignation causing her voice to tremble.

"We griforis are your family now. Learn to serve well, and you will be treated like our own children, but understand this, you will never leave these caves," their captor said. 

Penny was unable to hold her emotions any longer and began crying. Still glaring at their captors, Judy reached over and gathered Penny in her arms.

============================

John approached Dreel's ship with a strange sense of foreboding, but he walked up to the airlock door and signaled his arrival. The hatch immediately slid open and he entered, walking onto a utilitarian, somewhat darkened command deck. Dreel sat near a computer station and with a slight wave of his hand, motioned John to a chair near him. The professor got right to the point. "It is my understanding that it's virtually impossible to penetrate the griforis' defenses."

"It would be impossible for you, Professor. Their devices are deadly to living flesh. The griforis have added a defense against robots as well," Dreel told him.

"I know. My friend and I dismantled the first force field, but the second one almost killed him. If that's the case, then how do you plan on rescuing my children?" John asked.  
"Before you can understand what I have in mind, you must understand me and my people," Dreel said.

John nodded. He was intensely impatient, but would not risk offending the only individual who might be able to save his children.

"My people, the nur-Vandir, have a long history. We have been to many planets. We also have a reputation; some of it deserved, some not. You are from Earth?" the alien asked. Again, John nodded. "On Earth our name was corrupted somewhat and we are called vampires."

John drew back in surprise. "Wh...what?" he stammered, his shock at the revelation complete. "I thought that was just fiction."

"No, Professor, we are real, although there is much exaggeration. We are immortal. We are not alive by your standards." Dreel paused to allow the human to assimilate this disclosure. The nur-Vandir studied the humanoid carefully. The man, although greatly taken aback by his disclosure, showed no repugnance of him, only a slight fear, mingled with curiosity as well as anxiety for his children.

"Then you are saying you could go down to the griforis' city and get my children?" John asked hopefully.

Shaking his head, Dreel continued. "No, Professor, because they have not invited me. That part of the lore is true. We cannot enter where we have not been invited. That is a property that has always been a part of the nur-Vandir. To be brief, this immortality was discovered many hundreds of years ago by one of our scientists trying to find a way to slow the aging process. He found that blood was the river by which the aging factors were carried. The blood carries microscopic life forms and contaminants that cause the tissues to deteriorate and die. He experimented and discovered our immortality, but there is a cost. We still have to have many of the properties in hemoglobin in order to continue existing, hence the need to ingest blood periodically." He paused and smiled, his fangs gleaming. "That need is sometimes very powerful. That is the greatest drawback to our immortality."

"I imagine it would be hell on interpersonal relationships, too," John said dryly.

"Do not joke, it does make interaction with others difficult. Many races are uncomfortable in our presence, some even hostile." Dreel drew back, slightly irritated at the professor's comment, until he realized that the man was trying to cover his own anxiety.

"Sorry. You seem to have the capability to go down and get my children, but you are unable to. I can't go down or I will be destroyed in the attempt. So what is your proposal, Dreel?"

"You could go down if you were one of us, Professor, and with your invitation Arist and I could come with you," Dreel said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

John’s breath hissed between his teeth, but he said nothing, his shock was so great. Finally, “That is a rather permanent solution, Dreel.” Fear coursed through his body in tangible waves. If only half the folklore was true, the change would be devastating. “There is no other solution?”  


“I can’t think of one. Apparently, the appeal by the Lorent Diplomatic Corps was ineffective or I would have heard something by now. My study of the griforis seems to indicate that they do not give up what they feel they have a right to take. I would not have made this suggestion if I thought there was another solution. We nur-Vandir are not the evil, blood-sucking monsters that your folklore has made us out to be. We do have emotions and consciences, at least most of us do. In retrospect, immortality is not all that it’s cracked up to be, to put it in your vernacular. I know this is a hard decision for you to make. Take some time to think about it. I am under no deadlines at the present.”  


“Dreel, if I become nur-Vandir, how would I be able to go down? I will not have been invited either.”  


“You get them to communicate with you. Goad them. They are so proud of their defensive devises that it will probably be easy to get them to invite you to try your luck in their cave. That will be all you need.”  


John started and turned to stare at Dreel. “But they have already done that. I tried one last appeal right after I talked to you. They said I was more than welcome to come after the children, if I thought I could penetrate their defenses.”  


“You have your invitation.”  


John gazed out of Dreel’s darkened observation window. Various ideas jumped around in his brain, but were discarded as unfeasible. He had already gone over them with the Robot. He kept seeing Maureen; he kept trying to imagine what such a decision would do to her, but he kept seeing the children captive in an underground city with no way out, slaving for strangers for the rest of their lives. John saw Don’s unconscious body lying on the floor of the cave and realized they had been fortunate that time. At least if he and Dreel could rescue the children, no one would be hurt, they would be back home; they would be with their mother. He turned to Dreel. He saw Dreel’s companion, Arist, standing nearby, watching him closely. Assessing him?  


“Very well,” he said, his voice husky with dread. “I said I would not leave my children down there, and I meant it. What is your price for helping me?”  


Dreel’s emotionless demeanor softened. “John….” He paused and looked at the resolute man before him, a man clearly terrified of this decision, very much aware of its implications, but willing to take the risk for his children any way. He, like his other nur-Vandir colleagues, was very careful in the selection of new immortals. In his many years as a nur-Vandir, such willingness to sacrifice normalcy combined with such reluctance for the lifestyle of a nur-Vandir was very rare. Dreel’s pronouncement of a monetary figure was left unsaid. “May I call you John?” The professor nodded. “I get some nourishment out of this. I never had a wife and children before I became immortal, so I can only imagine the sacrifice this is for you. I can ask for nothing else.”  


“Then let’s get it over with. What do I do?” John’s breath came raggedly, his dread almost choking him, causing his heart to hammer in his chest.  


“Just sit quietly. This is a three-step process. Today, I will release the enzymes that will prepare your body for the complete change. Tomorrow you will receive the enzymes and bio-chemicals that will begin the change. By the third day, your body will be immortal, completely changed.”  


“Three days? Isn’t there a faster way? I don’t want my children down there any longer than necessary,” John said, his voice tight with anxiety.  


“Yes, John, there is a faster way, but it may be difficult. Your children will be safe for three days.”  


“No, if there is a faster way, then do it. I still don’t want them down there longer than necessary and I bet you can’t guarantee that they’ll be safe, can you?”  


“I can’t guarantee it, although I am certain they will be. However, I respect your feelings of urgency. I will release all of the proteins, enzymes and bio-chemicals that make the change at the same time that I draw the blood from your system. Since we are doing this so quickly, I will need Arist to help me. I repeat, it may be difficult.” Dreel motioned for Arist to come help him.  


“Just get it over with,” John snapped and closed his eyes. His breath came raggedly and his heart hammered as he heard Dreel’s soft footsteps approaching from behind him. Then he felt the sudden sharp pain of the bite on the side of his neck.  


Remotely, John wondered how in the world Lucy could have received pleasure from Bram Stoker’s vampire and then remembered Dreel’s explanation. It took time under normal conditions. A period of several days. That was what was described in the book, he remembered. Then he tried to focus on Dreel’s explanation. Chemicals, enzymes...cold! He felt his blood draining like a tide away from the shore. It was almost painful, but... he couldn’t feel pain; he could only feel loss. Cold, unremitting loss. A short while later he felt Dreel pull away from his neck and then the slight touch of another taking his place. The tide of his blood continued to draw away from the shore of his body. John felt his heart slow and almost stop, his lungs stilled. Don’t need air? Of course not, stupid! Air is for blood. No blood, no air, no heart. Maureen!! I am doing this for you and the children. All the times he used that excuse, this is the ultimate.... Am I doing the right thing? Yes! He saw Will, Penny, and Judy in his mind’s eye. Yes!! Yes, YES! He felt a sudden lethargy setting in and his mind stopped protesting, yammering, churning. Relaxing, he let Dreel and Arist finish administering the properties that would make him one of the ‘undead.’  


Dreel watched as Arist withdrew from the professor. John rested quietly, not opening his eyes. He couldn’t. His body wasn’t responding. “John, your body is changing. That is why you are unresponsive. It will be over in a short while and then I can answer any questions you have.” He knew John heard, but was unable to react.  


=====================

John opened his eyes and looked around, wondering why he felt strange. Then he remembered. He remembered and moaned softly. He heard no heartbeat, no steady flow of air. He felt empty, drained. Drained..... He laughed aloud at the irony of that thought. Looking to his left, he saw Arist holding a mug. Gazing at her carefully, he noticed that she was a few years older than Dreel, perhaps closer in age to himself and Maureen. But with immortals, who would know? Then he realized, he would stay forty-two forever, while his wife and children aged and died. What have I done? he asked himself. Saved my children, he quickly thought. That was the only important thing right now.  


With a reassuring smile, she held the mug out for him. “John Robinson, take this nourishment. It will help you feel better.” Strangely, he did feel thirsty, very thirsty, so he took it and drained the mug before he thought to question what he had just ingested. He got his answer as he looked at the bottom of the empty cup.  


“John, a Vandir does not need to take nourishment very often, no more than a normal human has to, but you have just made the change, so your needs will be greater until your body has totally acclimatized. No one has come to harm to provide your meal. Trust me on that,” Arist explained, her voice low and soothing.  


Nevertheless, John was feeling a great duality of emotions within himself. There was the pleasurable sensation one got from eating a good meal, along with revulsion for having enjoyed what was in the cup. He felt his heart beating very, very slowly and was confused by everything that had happened.  


Seeing the array of emotions displayed on the human’s face, Dreel motioned his companion away and sat down in front of him. “Humanoids never cease to amaze me,” he said. The professor looked up at him in surprise. “Let me guess the state of your mind right now. You are repulsed by what you have become, by your enjoyment of the blood. You see that as a sign of weakness. John, I didn’t see that same type of revulsion toward me. You accepted me just the way I am. You must learn to do the same for yourself. This was something you had to do. In fact, your reason for becoming nur-Vandir should be a source of pride. You didn’t do this to live forever or to avoid death; you did it selflessly to save others. Accept it; take pride in it. If the rest of your family is like you, then they will accept your decision as well.”  


Nodding absently, John got up and stretched. He understood what Dreel was trying to tell him, but he couldn’t accept it. Not yet. He remembered the expressions of fear and aversion he had seen on the faces of members of his family when he had been under the influence of the ancient spirit, Cantos. He kept seeing Maureen’s look of shocked disbelief at his change. No, how could the rest of his family accept this change in him; he couldn’t accept it himself. “Dreel, you appeared to be breathing when we first met, but breathing isn’t necessary,” John said, changing the subject.  


“No, it’s not, but I try to act and look as natural among mortals as I can, so they feel more comfortable around me. Interesting, for most species breathing is a natural mechanism, one taken for granted. Now you have to learn to do it consciously,” Dreel said. A buzzer sounded from one of the consoles. “I would guess that’s a call from your ship. You were in your state of suspended animation for almost four hours. They are probably worried.”  


Arist flipped a switch and spoke into the communicator. John heard Maureen’s anxious voice on the speaker. Before the nur-Vandir woman could answer, John called out. “Maureen, I’m all right. I was just getting ready to come back.”  


“Oh, John, I was so worried. Have you worked out the children’s rescue?”  


“Yes, dear. Dreel will help us. Please, darling, don’t worry, I’ll be back on the Jupiter II shortly,” he said to reassure her. He wished he could reassure himself.  


“All right, John. I’m so relieved,” Maureen answered. Arist cut the connection.  


“Dreel, I appreciate what you’ve told me, but at the present time I don’t want to let the rest of my family know about...my change,” John said.  


“There are several things that you need to know before you return to your ship. The sun has gone down, we can talk on the way,” Dreel said.  


“So the sun phobia is real,” John said wryly. He wondered if he had fangs yet, and felt his tongue questing for the answer. Mentally, he sighed. As they left Dreel’s ship, he noticed a change in the landscape, or perhaps it was his perception of it. He noticed that his heart had again stopped beating. He mentioned that to Dreel, too.  


“John, it really isn’t a phobia, the body of a nur-Vandir simply cannot handle prolonged exposure to the sun’s rays. I suppose it’s something akin to an allergy. As to your heart, it rests dormant most of the time, only beating enough to send the ingested blood into the tissues where it is instantly absorbed. The impurities that cause problems in a mortal body are filtered out by the Vandir bio-chemicals and enzymes.”  


“Oh.” Despite his feelings, he was nevertheless somewhat curious about this new state of being that he had taken on, at least from a scientific standpoint.  


“John, you must realize that you will feel the desire to have blood periodically. That is your body’s way of telling you its needs. It’s simple biology, not lust or weakness. As the living organism that you once were, your body told you when it was hungry. It’s the same with a nur-Vandir body.”  


Pondering, John began to feel a sense of horror at the implications of Dreel’s statement. “Are you saying that I might want to...to take blood from my wife or friend?”  


“Yes, but as Arist and I have done, you will find alternative sources for hemoglobin, and self-control will take care of the rest. You have a replicator, or something similar?” Dreel asked. When he saw John nodding, he continued. “You just have to be a bit careful at the beginning.  


“That would be the last thing I would want to do,” John murmured. “Anything else?”  


“You will find that you function better at night,” Dreel said.  


“Hmm, ‘children of the night,’ ” John mused. “Now the most important question, what time tonight are we going down that cave?”  


“We aren’t, John. You need a day to let your body finish adjusting. Tomorrow night is the soonest we can safely go. And besides, I doubt we would be able to go down and come back up before dawn, even if your body could handle it,” Dreel explained. The lights of the Jupiter II shone softly in the thick darkness as they walked over a small rise. “Try to rest. I will meet you near the entrance of the cave shortly after sundown. Do not bring complicated weapons. They will be neutralized by the griforis’ defenses. More primitive arms are best.”  


John stopped abruptly and stood in Dreel’s path. “No, Dreel. We have to get them tonight. There’s no telling what might be going on down there. I won’t leave them any longer than I have to!” he said vehemently.  


“John, at this time it’s not physically possible for you to make that trip. From what I know about the griforis, they will not harm your children. They simply need new individuals to replace those who have died. Their death rate is higher than their birth rate,” Dreel stated forcefully. “The separation will be hard for the children, but they will be safe for one day. Rest, acclimatize to the change.”  


John hated to leave his children underground longer than necessary, but it appeared that he had no choice in the matter. Walking up the ramp, John was met by Maureen, who threw herself into his arms. He felt the beat of her heart and that reassured him and made him feel guilty at the same time. 

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

“The details all worked out, John? When are we going?” Don asked. 

“Just Dreel, his partner, Arist, and I are going, Don,” he said. “More than that would be dangerous.” 

“I don’t understand, but I wasn’t in on the negotiation so I’ll take your word for it.” Don said. Then he peered carefully at John. “That must have been some arbitration. You look pale.” 

“I did what I had to do. Period. And we are going tomorrow right after sunset; we can’t go any sooner. Dreel assured me the children would be safe until then. You’ll have to excuse me, I’m a bit tired.” John couldn’t understand his sudden flare of irritation. 

“John, I saved some dinner for you,” Maureen said. 

“I’m not hungry,” he said curtly and then he reigned in his irritation. “Dreel treated me,” he added. 

“All right, dear, I’ll be down shortly. I’m tired, too.” 

Later, John bolted straight up in bed, looking in horror at the place on Maureen’s neck where he had been about to bite her. She had a smile on her face, unaware of the implications of his act. He mentally cursed himself for a few minutes. Quietly, he slipped out of bed, trembling at how close he had come to victimizing his own wife. 

Padding into the kitchen, he examined the replicator, worked on the program for a few minutes and then keyed in his desire. He pondered the dark liquid sitting innocuously in the glass before he picked it up and drank it. He felt most of the liquid being absorbed through his canine teeth. Mentally, he cursed what he had become. He wished the process had numbed his emotions as well as his physiology. Although he felt satisfied, he still didn’t trust himself, so he walked down the cargo bay access ramp and paced the perimeter of the camp. Suddenly John found himself walking away from the ship and toward the cave. By the time he got to the entrance, his legs felt like wet clay. He paused at the entrance, and then walked inside the cave. He had only reached the second defensive device when he felt a sharp pain, like a jolt of electric current. It coursed up and down his body, immobilizing him. 

“John, quick; invite me in. I’ll help you,” he heard as though from a distance. It was Arist. 

“Cc…come…in,” he gasped. Immediately he felt the nur-Vandir’s strong arms helping him to his feet, leading him out of the cave. There was an immediate cessation of pain and he felt a small measure of strength returning. 

“Now do you understand why you can’t go down tonight? You see how weak you are,” Arist said. 

John nodded his head and gazed at the nur-Vandir woman. “My children…” 

“I believe I do understand what you are feeling, John, but you would be unsuccessful if you tried tonight. Please understand that.” 

Nodding again, he started back toward his ship. Arist walked with him, trying to answer questions she knew he had about his change. “Arist, how did you know?” he finally asked. 

“That you would go to the cave? Dreel and I both felt that you would try to go in, despite our explanations.” 

“I thought this change would inure me to the defensive devices of the griforis. Why didn’t it?” He looked accusingly at Arist. 

“As Dreel explained, normally such a change as you have gone through takes several days. Dreel felt your urgency and knew you wouldn’t stand for a three or four day delay. But your body has not totally acclimatized. You are still subject to some types of pain and injury. That should not be the case by the time we go down later.” They walked together silently for a while. “John, you told Dreel you wanted to keep this from your family. I think you are making a mistake. I also think you are underestimating your family’s power of acceptance.” 

John consciously sucked in the heady night air, let it out in a great sigh and looked up at the stars; stars he had traveled among for a seeming eternity. He remembered the hardships they had endured, the experiences that would have torn a lesser family apart. Somehow they all seemed so trivial now. So unimportant. “I almost drew nourishment from my wife tonight….” His voice trailed off as he tried to put his fears into words. “I almost ravaged her; I almost used my own wife to satisfy my cravings! How much understanding do you think my family would have for that?” The words came out in a rush, along with all the emotions he had kept pent up inside since his change. 

Arist put her hand on his arm. He avoided her eyes for a few moments. Finally when he looked at her, she said, “John, that is a chance you have to take. You can’t hide this from them forever. If they truly love you unconditionally, they will understand and with time, support and help you to adjust. I found that to be true with my own children. They accepted me as I am.” John looked at her in surprise. Arist laughed, perceiving his thoughts. “John Robinson, you have been as easy to read as an open book. You are a scientist, think analytically. This is a medical change, not a hereditary one. It is a choice for every nur-Vandir, just the same as it was for you.” They stopped beyond the perimeter of the Jupiter II’s security lights. “I think you are not giving Maureen enough credit.” 

“Maybe not, Arist, but I’m not ready to hit her with this revelation. I just can’t do it right now.” 

“I understand, John, but think about what Dreel and I have said.” 

“I will. Thank you, Arist.” As he finally walked up the ramp, faint tendrils of light were just making an appearance on the horizon. 

Arist turned and walked swiftly toward hers and Dreel’s ship, not wanting to be caught long in the open sunlight. A frown crossed her face. She mused over her advice to the human, John Robinson, and only hoped she was right. She remembered a time so very long ago and the husband who would have rather seen her dead than become nur-Vandir. He would have preferred for her to die with the horrible wasting disease as opposed to being an immortal. Thankfully, there was much more acceptance of the nur or immortal Vandir now then there had been several centuries ago, but the memories of that time still haunted her. Arist sincerely hoped that John was spared that kind of pain.

======================== 

The walk to the cave had exhausted him and John knew he needed to rest and ingest more hemoglobin, but when he entered the galley, he found everyone gathered together around the table. The children’s empty places were indictments to his ineffectiveness. 

“Oh, John, I’ll have breakfast ready in a few minutes,” Maureen said. She looked tired, as though she had spent a restless night. Don and Smith were sipping coffee and gazing at him curiously. 

“I’m not hungry, don’t fix anything for me,” he said, looking with great repugnance at the food she was cooking. 

Maureen misinterpreted the look on his face. “John, I can fix you something else.” 

Taking a mental breath, John said, “No, Maureen, it’s fine, I just got hungry during the middle of the night and raided the replicator.” He turned and walked into the cargo bay. Later after everyone had left to work in other parts of the ship, he stealthily made his way into the galley and keyed the machine for another meal. He finished quickly, tossed the cup into the recycling chute and stood quietly, listening to the slow beat of his heart. Somehow it reassured him, made him feel somewhat normal. 

When lunch was offered John asked for it to be brought to him in the space pod where he was working. After everyone had left the galley, he looked at his meal in disgust and then carried it to the waste chute. When he returned to the space pod, he was chagrined to find Don waiting for him. “We’ve got to talk, John.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Don,” he said tersely. 

“Yes, there is. Maureen is extremely upset by the changes that she’s seen in you since you returned from the Vandir’s ship. John, she is devastated by the children’s abduction. She’s worried sick about you going into danger to get them. And now she’s worried about your coldness, your distance. She’s wondering if you’re sick. I think it’s something else.” 

“It doesn’t matter what you think, Don. I made a decision and I’ll carry it through tonight. I am still commander here,” John said angrily, his voice rising in frustration and rage. He realized remotely that he was not angry at Don, but at his situation. Regardless of what Dreel had told him, his emotions were on a high-speed roller coaster right now and he wished he could get them under control. 

“John, that’s the point, are you in command?” Don asked. “I mean are you in control of yourself so that you can make command decisions?” The major saw a flickering of surprise in his friend’s angry countenance and quickly went on. “John, we’ve been through a lot the last couple of years, and there have been times when we’ve all been influenced by outside forces. I just want to make sure that you not only get the kids out safely, but yourself as well.” 

John's anger melted and he was left feeling exhausted and depressed. “Don, I was planning on telling all of you just exactly what this negotiation entailed when I got back. I didn’t want to leave with anyone feeling any differently toward me. In case....” 

Don gazed at his friend for a moment wishing he knew what to say, feeling awkward. “John, I have no idea what kind of deal you and Dreel entered into, but whatever is was, I trust you enough to know that you would do the right thing. You have to trust us now to understand. It seems to me that you need someone to confide in. That must have been one tough negotiation.” 

Motioning for his friend to sit down, John sat nearby and gathered his thoughts. “Don, our problem was the defenses of the griforis.” 

“Yeah, I’d been wondering how you’d gotten around that. You three have protective suits or something?” 

“Or something. We can go down because we’re not alive in the regular sense of the word.” 

Don stared at him. “Whoa, John, this is getting weird. You’re not going to tell me that you are dead, right?” 

In answer, the professor just took Don’s hand and laid it on his chest. They looked at each other for a few minutes. “There’s no heartbeat,” Don whispered, his eyes wide in shock. “I don’t feel you breathing either. John, what’s happened to you?” 

“Don, Dreel is a Vandir. The Vandir have visited Earth over the centuries and left a distinct impression,” he explained, feeling awkward at the same time. He saw Don’s mental processes working in overdrive. 

“I’m dense. I’m getting a bad feeling about this, but I can’t put my finger on what you’re trying to say,” Don said softly. 

John looked at the space pod’s deck. “Don, on Earth the most commonly used name for Dreel’s people is vampire.” 

The only sound for several seconds was Don’s gasp of surprise. “You?” Don asked, totally disconcerted. Dread washed over him like a crashing wave. John nodded. Both men sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. “So let me guess, the reason you left the ship during the night was because you were afraid of doing something to Maureen,” he finally said. 

“How did you know I had left the ship?” 

“The Robot told me.”  


John paced the confines of the tiny reconnaissance ship before realizing the futility of his action. He sat back down. “Don, I almost did do something to Maureen. The idea that I might use her or you or one of the kids as my private blood bank scares me to death. I wouldn’t be able to handle that.” 

“Scares me, too, but I really don’t think it’ll ever come to that.” Don paused. Finally, he said, “You’re a better man than I am. I wouldn’t have the guts to agree to do something like this.” Don stood up and laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Other than being moody as hell, you seem to be handling it well. John, tell me what I can do to help you. I will do anything I can.” John looked up at his co-pilot and friend with sincere gratitude in his eyes. Don continued, his voice husky with emotion, “And I believe that you are underestimating Maureen’s ability to understand. I think she would be as affected by your sacrifice as I am, my friend. Probably more so.” 

Outside the space pod, Maureen stood frozen in shock, tears streaming down her face. The mug of coffee she was holding tightly in her hand was forgotten. A vampire? John? No! NO!! All of the standard cinematic images of vampires she had seen as a child came screaming through her mind. They beat at her, like a physical club; made her head pound, her stomach churn. Why, John, why? 

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Oh, John! Why did you do this without talking to me first? Her knees felt weak and she looked down at the cup she was still holding. Her hand was trembling and some of the coffee had sloshed out. Quickly, silently, she went back to the galley and left the cup on the counter. Then she went into their cabin and buried her face in the pillow, trying to think, trying to see this from John’s point of view. 

Instead, she just cried. The images of her and John together started flashing through her mind. Then she saw images of Judy, Penny and Will, the loving sanctification of their devotion for one another. How am I going to live with a vampire? The anguished question came unbidden. She saw the images continue to parade through her mind. The children growing up. His deep love for all of them, despite the demands of his profession. He is so distant and cold. In her mind, Maureen remembered him on his knees dancing with Judy at a Daddy/Daughter ball when she was in first grade. Judy’s happy laughter mingled with John’s. Then there was Penny’s first pet, a little orange kitten that John picked up at the animal shelter. When he walked in the front door it had a tiny yellow collar with a bell and a somewhat shredded large pink ribbon around its neck. John had scratches all up and down his hands. 

But he’s so moody and angry. She remembered when they drove to Houston after Alpha Control had hired him. He was so happy he even sang the Barney song with Will. Maureen smiled at the image. Will was so young, he lisped the words, but so smart, he had picked up them up in just one listening. The rest of them, particularly Judy kept begging him to stop. He and Will just laughed like crazy, enjoying their joke immensely. How much will John change? She saw the celebration the day his space probe project, Deep Thrust first sent back pictures of the Alpha Centauri system. The cake he had picked up at the grocery store on the spur of the moment had a Buzz Lightyear motif, and in his hurry to get home, had a speeding ticket stuck on top by the time he had reached the house. Does becoming a vampire mean losing the ability to love? 

She remembered the beautiful dream she had last night. She and John were on a beach, with the warm sun caressing them and the soothing sound of the waves floating around them. It had been so vivid. John was kissing her passionately; holding her in a tight embrace, nibbling on her ear lobe, kissing her neck. Sudden revelation hit her. John was being affectionate last night! She remembered his words to Don. ‘I almost did do something to Maureen.’ He wasn’t cold and distant because his emotions had changed. It was because he was afraid, so terribly afraid of hurting her that he was staying away from her. Only his physiology had changed, but Maureen saw clearly now how very much the change was affecting his state of mind. He had made the only decision he felt he could make to get the kids back and he had made it alone, because of the horrifying consequences. Because he knew she would have begged him not to do it, to find another alternative, even to taking a chance on slowly working their way down the tunnel. 

She gasped at the implications of her last thought. Would I rather he take the high risk of being killed trying to get the children, as opposed to a horrific solution that would almost ensure total success? She cried some more. John knew her well. Her initial response would be sending that very message; that she would rather he be a dead human than a ‘live’ vampire. Maureen sat remorseful, pondering, then the irony of that last thought hit her and she jerked up in bemusement, wondering what she could do. She heard stealthy footsteps near her door, and knew from experience that it was Dr. Smith. Irritated, she sat quietly. She would not acknowledge him unless he said something. Finally the footsteps went away. 

Her thoughts returned to the present situation. There were so many things that made sense now; so many of John’s behaviors that had explanations. He had made the decision; he had gone through the initial phase of this change alone. He didn’t want her to know. He wanted to spare her the same kind of pain he was now experiencing…. But she wanted to share his pain; help him ease it. It wasn’t right for him to tough it out alone. Maureen sighed. She was grateful to Don for forcing John to confide. That had to ease the burden somewhat. But there had to be some way she could let him know her feelings, some way she could tell him she still loved him despite any physical changes. Maureen could also see that his psyche was so fragile right now that she couldn’t just march up to him and say ‘I know.’ She had to be patient, loving, as empathetic as she could be and wait for the opportunity to let him know gently that she knew and still felt the same about him. That she still loved him and supported him, and would stick by him forever…. 

She looked at the clock near the door. In a few more hours, it would be dark. Then he would be going after the children. Splashing water on her face, Maureen sighed again and went into the galley to prepare dinner. She checked the replicator and saw the program John had entered the night before. 

========================== 

“I am picking up another transmission, Leader,” the pale skinned, shrouded griforis said. 

Leader just jerked his shoulders in a gesture of nonchalance. “Do not worry about it. If it is the children’s parents, their pleas are of no consequence. If it is the Lorent, that, too, is of no consequence.” 

“One of the transmissions is coming from a Vandir ship. I picked up the origin code when it communicated with the interloper’s ship,” 

“Vandir?” the Leader said in a hissing voice. As he repeated the hated name, he felt dread vying with anticipation. Let them come, he thought. Let them see how well they could take his people this time. Then he remembered; it is most likely that they couldn’t come. They hadn’t been invited. That was the beauty of these caves. 

“Should I send a mobilization call, Leader?” 

“No, just activate the counter defensive system. If for some reason the Vandir raiders are able to come down into the caves, they will be destroyed. And if there are any who make it here, they will learn that we are not the griforis they knew on our homeworld. Take no other measures; none will be needed. Our ancestors planned for every contingency.” 

“Perhaps, Leader, it would be wise to let a few reach their companions on the surface if they are able to make it this far. They will tell the tale that the people they ravaged and forced into Vandir slavery several centuries ago cannot be conquered or used for blood lust any more,” the technician suggested. 

The Leader pulled at the edge of his shroud for a few minutes. The only sound in the chamber was the clicking of computers and the slight hissing of air flowing into and out of the room. “Very wise council, Frolis. Very wise. Keep the worst of the defenses de-activated. There will be enough to deter some, but not enough to keep them all out,” Leader pronounced as he walked through the doorway and into the corridor, a pleased smile on his face. 

============================== 

“John, can I assume that as you adjust to this change, you will return to your normal, pleasant self?” Don ventured after his last statement was met with silence. 

“Well, if not, then you can start sharpening the stake,” John retorted sardonically. 

Don blinked in surprise. “You’re just being funny, right?” He gazed at his friend and decided that although he was smiling at his own joke, there was still a serious glint in John’s eyes. “Um, then that part of the lore is true?” 

“Dreel didn’t come right out and tell me, if that’s what you’re getting at, but what little I have learned, it certainly would seem that way. The heart lies dormant most of the time, but it is needed to pump the hemoglobin to various points of the body. A stake through the heart would preclude that.” 

“Oh,” Don said simply. “John, maybe you’d better tell me exactly what happened on Dreel’s ship. There’s all kinds of folklore about vampires on Earth, but if you’re any indication, most of it must be so much horse crap.” 

John shrugged. “All right, but I need to work on the guidance system if you don’t mind.” As he worked under the console, he told what happened on the nur-Vandir ship. Occasionally John asked for a tool and Don handed it to him. The pilot stopped him at various points and asked questions. 

Finally, after the fifth such interruption, John asked testily, “Are you going to shut up and let me finish?” Telling about his metamorphosis was almost as distasteful as the actual change had been. Working on the machinery helped him to keep his mind at least partially off the memories of the previous night. He tried to make his explanation as clinical as he could, leaving the emotional impact out of it. 

He reached up with the crescent wrench to tighten down the bolt on the frame holding the guidance computer. The tool slipped and his hand skinned across a sharp edge of the frame. A five-inch cut appeared along his thumb and down to his wrist, and a small amount of dark blood welled quickly to the surface. “Get the first aid kit, Don,” he said as he pulled himself out from under the console. 

Don turned quickly and grabbed a little box. He pulled out gauze and antiseptic spray, and quickly wiped the blood from John’s hand. Then he pulled away and stared in shock. Where just a minute ago there was a gash almost deep enough to require stitches, now there was a pink line, as though a week or more of healing had taken place. Glancing up, Don saw the same look of astonishment on John’s face that he assumed was on his own. 

“I guess that’s another reason why it takes a stake to do in a vampire,” John breathed, in awe of his new recuperative powers. 

“Hmm, well, that’s one advantage to immortality,” Don quipped. 

“Yeah, one,” John murmured. “It would also go along with what Dreel said about the cave protection devices not being able to harm us.” John finished the job in silence, while Don sat and pondered. 

================================ 

Judy sat at the computer console and stared at the figures on the screen, her nose wrinkling in distaste. The shrouded griforis next to her misinterpreted her expression. “Are you having trouble understanding what these figures mean?” 

“No, I just am not used to working in a waste disposal plant,” Judy answered tersely. “I’m also not used to being kidnapped from my family.” 

“We are your family now. Your parents relinquished their rights to you by trespassing on our lands,” the griforis told her. 

“You aren’t even using the surface. What difference would it make if we landed there for a brief time? Our ship needed repairs; we had to land. And our parents have not ‘relinquished’ their rights to us. Mom and Dad love us and will never give up getting us back!” Judy said hotly. 

“They have no rights to you anymore and if they persist in trying to take you from us, they will be destroyed.” 

In horror, Judy turned to the griforis. The alien, under her shroud, appeared to be somewhat young, unlike most of the griforis she had met. This one seemed to be only a few years older than she was. “What do you mean, they will be destroyed? If you are talking about the cave defenses, Dad and Don can figure those out.”  
“That is too bad, Judy, because if they do, they will be killed by our forces here in the caves,” came the reply. 

“What forces?” Judy snorted. “Your leader told us himself that you needed us to keep your civilization running. Let’s face it; you are a dying race. You have to steal children so that you can keep your sewer clean and your air pure.” 

The griforis bowed her head and a sigh emanated from under the shroud. “That is so, Judy. We are dying race, but we are determined to keep our enemies out, to protect what we have left. We will not allow ourselves to be invaded, to be conquered again.” The voice was impassioned and when her companion raised her head again, Judy saw intense and fervent passion and determination. 

“You mean you’re living in these caves to escape someone who conquered you?” Judy asked, moved by the griforis’ demeanor. 

“Yes, almost four hundred years ago, we lived on Griforis. From what I have been told, it was a beautiful and productive world, with deep blue skies and dark green fields.” 

To Judy’s ear, it seemed that her companion spoke as one who didn’t really know what skies or fields were like. She sensed that the griforis next to her had never been out of the cave system in her life. “My home world is like that,” was all she could think to say. 

“We were a happy and peaceful people, living off the land, living to please Hiloro above, enjoying what each of us could contribute to the other….” 

“What happened?” Judy coaxed when the other paused. 

“We were invaded by a race called the Vandir. They had, through scientific means, developed immortality, but that gift had a terrible price. In order to stay immortal, the Vandir had to feed off the body fluids of others. They invaded other planets to harvest their nourishment, sometimes leaving only the barest minimum of survivors, those who were able to hide long enough for the Vandir to tire of looking for them. Then they would move on. In the deepest night, they invaded Griforis and during a storm-filled night they left, leaving a broken people. Only a few had the will to desire freedom from further invasions. My ancestors used our own technology as well as some stolen from the invaders to build space ships. In them we traveled here and built our underground city. No one knew of our existence except the Lorent, and even they have forgotten our origins.” 

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Gazing at her griforis companion, Judy felt a strange familiarity about this story. “When you say body fluids, are you referring to blood, hemoglobin?” Judy asked, pointing to the veins showing in her wrists.

“Yes, are you familiar with this people?” 

“Yes, on our world they are called vampires. I had thought they were just fiction, made up by the vivid imaginations of writers.” 

“No, Judy, apparently they visited your world.” Her companion stopped and gazed meaningfully at her. “Is that why your family left your world?” 

“Oh, no, vampires aren’t that much of a threat on Earth. In fact, I think most of the sightings or accounts of vampires are just someone’s overactive imagination. Some of the vampire movies and shows I used to watch were pretty scary, but they weren’t real,” Judy explained. 

“You are fortunate. But there was still enough Vandir presence on Earth to leave an impression,” the griforis said. “I am Miris, by the way. I thought I had given you my name, but I must have forgotten. I’m sorry.” 

“No, you did, I was just so… so unhappy that I didn’t remember, Miris. That is a horrible story. So your people have been here for four hundred years?” 

“Closer to three hundred, but yes, we have been here, safe.” 

“But not safe enough to keep your people from dying out,” Judy replied softly. 

“Yes, that is true. Our scientists cannot determine why our birth rate has dropped so drastically in the past hundred years,” Miris said sadly. 

“Living in caves all my life would make me not want to have children,” Judy said, looking up at the imposing stone ceiling. “I don’t mind. The caves are familiar to me,” Miris said before turning back to the computer. “We must watch the recycler figures. They wavered a bit while we were talking.” 

“Maybe they are familiar to you, Miris, but someday you must go topside and feel the sun on your face, smell the sweet scent of flowers in the springtime and the beauty of tree-covered mountains,” Judy told her before turning all of her attention back to the computer. Miris gazed at her companion thoughtfully for a moment. 

The two young women worked side by side until the work period ended. When she reached her living quarters, Judy found Penny and Will. 

“Hi, Judy. How was work today?” Will asked with a grin, wrinkling his nose. 

“It was okay, although the smell leaves a great deal to be desired,” she answered, wondering what her brother had cooked up in his devious mind. “I met a griforis named Miris. She was nice. Working with her made the time go by quickly.” 

“After tomorrow’s work period, we’re going to get out of here and go home,” Will announced quietly. 

“Will, are you crazy, making an announcement like that? You already said they have listening devices in our rooms,” Judy admonished him. 

Will tossed a small computer chip to her. His sister caught it and peered at it closely. “Not anymore, they don’t, although it took me a bit of time to work out a dummy visual for them to see when they check on us,” Will quipped. 

“Will, you continue to amaze me,” Judy told him with a grin. 

“We’re leaving, Judy. Will thinks he can turn off their computers so that we can escape from the caves,” Penny said brightly. “We’ll get to go home.” 

“We’re going right after your next work period,” Will explained. “We can’t go now, because they want us to begin training in just a little while, but tomorrow we won’t have to go to our workstations quite as early. Hopefully, by the time they miss Penny and I, we’ll be out of here and back to the Jupiter II.” 

“That’s great, Will. If we can get out that way, it’ll keep Don and Dad from having to risk themselves dismantling all the booby traps the griforis have put into the access cave,” Judy mused. 

“We have to go now. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Will said as they left the room. ================================ As the blue-white sky changed to reddish-gold, to mauve and finally a dark burgundy, John got ready to rendezvous with Dreel. Don appeared puzzled at his choices of a staff and long knife. “Dreel said that primitive weapons would work better. Complex weaponry would be neutralized by the defenses in the cave,” John explained. 

“I don’t trust that alien, Professor,” Smith said. “I don’t think you should go with him.” 

“Well, I’ll tell you what, Smith,” John said with a slight smile. “I will let the griforis know that you are willing to offer yourself in exchange for my children and then I won’t have to go with Dreel.” 

“Oh, no, Professor. I didn’t mean it that way. I meant that you should be careful,” Smith stammered and retreated to the elevator. Maureen walked down the ramp with her husband and hugged him tightly. “I love you. Be careful and come back to me, my darling.” She pulled his face close to hers and kissed him soundly. 

Reluctantly, he pulled back slightly and said, “I promise, Maureen, and I’ll have the children with me.” With a slight smile, he hugged her until she gasped. He felt none of the compulsion of the night before, and little of the self-pity. The conviction that he had done the right thing, despite the consequences, was strong for the present. “I have to go now. Hopefully we’ll be back before morning,” he said releasing her. 

“We’ll be waiting. Take this, John. You might need it,” she said, handing him a thermos. He took it from her with a bemused look on his face, then turned toward the cave. Coffee was the last thing he wanted right now, but he would not hurt her feelings again. Walking swiftly, delighting in the cool evening air, he soon arrived at the entrance of the cave and waited for Dreel. 

Nervous, he paced awhile, then he unscrewed the lid of the thermos, sniffed the contents of the container and took a taste. Surprised, John realized that Maureen knew and understood. And apparently accepted it. A great smile crossed his face as he slowly put the lid back on the thermos, laying it near the entrance of the cave. He wasn’t hungry now, but figured he would be when they returned. Looking at the sky, he pondered. Maureen knew what he’d done; she knew and still loved him. She understood. Her send-off and the thermos of blood at least showed her willingness to try and accept what he had become. He felt he was ready now. Ready to rescue his children, ready to attempt normalcy and to learn to live with this mutation. 

“Well, John, are you ready?” Dreel asked as he and Arist approached. 

“Yes, I am very ready,” John replied fervently. “What’s the plan? I’m know that although we’re impervious to many things, we can’t just go waltzing down this cave." 

“Go into the cave and invite me in. I have studied the griforis defensive systems, and while most will be easy for us to pass through, there will be what you call ‘booby-traps.’ Most wounds are of no consequence to a Vandir, but you certainly want to be careful to avoid something that would incapacitate you, even temporarily.” 

“I can guess, Dreel,” he said with a wry smile as he started into the cave. “Come on in, the darkness is fine.” He felt a slight buzzing sensation, which he assumed was a force field. There was none of the pain of his previous entrance into the cave. Arist and Dreel joined him. John noticed that his night vision was a bit sharper, but it was not good enough to preclude flashlights and he turned his on. He held his staff in the other hand, sweeping it over the ground and then up and down. A crackling on the end alerted them to an electrical field and they walked through unharmed, although John felt a peculiar tingling. Stealthily, they continued and were startled when a door closed behind them. A pale yellow gas poured into the cave, but although it stung his eyes, John felt no other discomfort. They kept walking down the corridor. 

They passed through various other force fields. “They really don’t want visitors, do they?” he asked dryly. A sudden click, a whoosh and several projectiles whizzed through the air. One of them skimmed across the top of his shoulder, throwing him slightly off balance. Arist pulled a pointed rod from her leg. He watched in amazement as the wound began closing up. “How far do you think we have to go, Dreel?” John asked. “Their aim might get better.” 

“I think we are more than halfway there,” Dreel answered. “And yes, you’re right. We do need to be more careful. We may be immortal, but, as you know, we aren’t invincible.” Their descent became more methodical and careful, with each of them alternating as ‘front man,’ questing at close intervals for the triggering devices of the various booby traps. 

Even though he was impatient, John decided it was a good thing they were taking it slowly. Some of the traps almost seemed designed with Vandir in mind, deadly to the point of almost total incapacitation or even the permanency of a nur-Vandir demise. There were points at which the trio was almost crawling in order to avoid projectiles that flew at them at about heart level. The journey continued inexorably. 

Finally when Dreel determined that they were near the end of the corridor, a rock slide trapped Arist. As John was pulling the rocks off of her legs, she said, “It will take longer for these breaks to heal than you have time for. Go on, I will come as soon as I can,” she said. 

He nodded and continued behind Dreel. There were no more traps and they soon came to a huge iron door. John examined a mechanism on the wall. Pulling a few small tools from his pocket, he opened the panel and looked inside. “I think I can figure this out,” he said, taking out a tiny chip and examining it. Soon he made a few changes and then watched in satisfaction as the door swooshed open. 

In front of them were his children. There was a second of shock before they were all in his arms. “John, I must say that your children are very resourceful. My congratulations,” Dreel said, laughing, his voice filled with happiness at the reunion in front of him. 

“Dad, I just turned off the computer system controlling the cave defenses and we were working on the door,” Will said. 

“You did a good job, Will, but we need to totally disable it. All they’d need to do is turn it back on before we reach the entrance…” He left the sentence unfinished as he walked over to the computer console. Will joined him. He brought up the schematic on the screen and they both studied it. “Will, if we enter these figures here, we will create a replicating mole that will knock this system into next week,” he said, pointing to several numeric equations. 

“Sure looks like it to me, Dad,” Will said. John typed in a string of commands, checked, and then entered them. Several pages of computer commands flashed on the screen and then what appeared to be an illegal procedure notice blinked on and off. Will typed in a few more commands and watched the defense indicators near the door. They started blinking off one by one. 

Grinning wolfishly, John shut down the monitor and turned to the others. “Let’s go,” he said. 

“I hear someone coming, John,” Dreel said. “Judy, take Penny and Will to the door. The system hasn’t finished shutting down, but as soon as I give you the word, get out of here. Head straight up the corridor,” John commanded. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Judy said, her voice quavering slightly in her shock. When Dad’s companion had smiled, she had known he was a Vandir. She had known and then had immediately wondered about her father. How could he have come down to the caves? Were there Vandir hordes that Miris had talked about wanting to invade and conquer the griforis? Had Dad contracted with the Vandir to rescue them? 

She watched her dad working side by side with Will, felt their anxiety to get the system shut down, saw the triumphant look on her dad’s face when they had succeeded. His face was mirrored on the computer screen as he grinned, his enlarged canine teeth very evident. Dad is a Vandir, a vampire! How could he have done such a thing? She remembered Miris’ retelling of the horrendous depravities of the conquerors. No, no, not Daddy. He wouldn’t do such things. He couldn’t, could he? 

Judy stood transfixed as a clangorous alarm alerted their captors to their escape and she watched in horror as a group of armed griforis converged on their group. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her father as he prepared to fight for them. He cried out for them to run for the surface, but she was rooted, and apparently, so too, were Will and Penny. Neither of them moved; their eyes were transfixed, but their immobility was due to their concern. Judy was also unable to stem the creeping horror at his change, revulsion she was feeling for what he had become. Guilt swept through her as she tried to fight it but was unable to. Judy looked at Penny and Will, and saw only concern on their faces for the danger Dad was in. They hadn’t noticed, hadn’t figured out that there was something different in their father. 

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

The small contingent of shrouded figures held in their hands weapons that looked suspiciously like laser pistols, but John had no intention of waiting to find out. Rushing in with his staff, he knocked away two of the weapons and clipped one of the guards across the head. The next guard had a rod-like apparatus that he brought near the professor’s neck. A charge of some kind of unknown energy surged down his side causing him to stumble as he grabbed the alien by the arm and threw him over his shoulder. As soon as the guard was on the ground the sensation ceased. John felt a slight weakness and he shook his head as he stood to his full height. It passed quickly. “Dreel, watch out for a rod-like weapon. It has some kind of immobilizing effect,” he called out over his shoulder.

John turned and saw two of the guards engaging Dreel with knives. Grabbing the one nearest him, he spun the alien around and decked him with a solid blow to the chin. He was amazed at the power that he felt as he fought. 

“Dad, look out!” Will shouted. 

Pivoting, John felt, rather than saw the knife entering his lower back, but there was no pain. Dropping to the ground, he reached over and grabbed his assailant behind the knees. The griforis fell heavily, hitting his head against a cabinet, and then was still. 

He noticed that Dreel had just dispatched his last opponent. Will and Penny were at his side. “Dad, we’ll get you back to the Jupiter II. You’ll be okay,” Will said, horrified, his eyes glued to the handle of the weapon sticking out of his dad’s back. “I thought I told you to get out of here,” John snapped, trying to reach behind him and pull out the offending blade. Quickly looking up, he saw the few remaining griforis watching silently. Anxious, the professor wondered why they didn’t push their advantage. 

Will and Penny continued to offer encouragement with voices that seemed devoid of any hope. In chagrin, he realized that his supposed injury was causing them unneeded anxiety. 

“Just get it out, I can’t reach back there,” he said. Dreel leaned over his children and calmly pulled the knife out. The children looked at him in disbelief. “I will explain later. Just believe me when I say that I’ll be all right.” 

“It would seem that your children’s assessment of your determination to rescue them was correct, Professor Robinson,” a sonorous voice declared. John faced a yellow-shrouded figure flanked by the few remaining conscious soldiers. It was apparent that this griforis was a leader of some kind. It was hard to determine at the moment, but he appeared to be the same one with whom he had talked before seeing Dreel. “It would also seem that this acquisition was very unprofitable for us. You have destroyed our defensive computer. We needed these defenses.” 

The Leader looked at the dead consoles in dismay. He had not only misjudged the abilities of the Vandir invaders, but also the resolve and prowess of the human children and their father. Leader peered closely at the children’s sire, who stood resolutely, his triumph and resolve very apparent on his face. It was also apparent to the griforis that he had misjudged the unwavering devotion Professor Robinson had for his children. Devotion so strong that he would become Vandir in order to attempt a rescue. Sighing, the griforis realized that his mishandling of this situation had doomed his race to ignominious death. He had even gone so far as to invite the children’s father to come to their underground sanctuary. Unwittingly, perhaps, but an invitation nonetheless. He ground his teeth in frustration, but allowed none of his inner emotions to show 

“I disabled it, didn’t destroy it. And you took what didn’t belong to you in the first place,” John said with conviction. “These are my children and whatever claims you have on the land will never extend to my children.” 

“That could be argued, but it would appear you have won.” The griforis seemed to be looking past him for a moment and then he brought his gaze back to the human’s face, the light lavender eyes boring into John’s hazel ones. There was quiet resolve in the countenance of both men. “Or have you? Indeed, Professor Robinson, you were determined to get your children back, just as the surface dwellers said you were. Are all humans as attached to their offspring as you are?” 

“Most are,” John said. 

“Go. Take your children. Hopefully you will not regret the decision you have made,” the figure said, and then motioning to his companions, retreated back into the cave. “Leave us to our demise.” 

“I think we should get to the surface as quickly as possible,” Dreel said pragmatically while still puzzled over the griforis’ comments. John noticed Arist had rejoined them. “Yes, let’s go, before they change their minds,” he concurred. As they ascended, he felt exhaustion setting in. The cave seemed to get steeper and steeper. Soon he noticed Dreel at his side. 

“Another reason why it was necessary to wait a day,” Dreel said softly. John nodded in agreement. 

Will walked back to join the pair, concern manifestly evident in the boy’s eyes. “Maybe we should rest. That knife had to have hurt you, Dad,” Will said. 

“There is no wound, Will,” Judy said before John could say anything. 

John looked at his oldest child closely and saw a strange, fearful look on her face. She had figured it out and she was afraid of him. He shook his head slightly, his eyes pleading for her understanding. She dropped her eyes, turned away from him and started up the slope again. His own daughter was frightened of him. A knot began tightening in his chest. He looked back down at Will. “I’m just very tired, Will. That, too, I’ll explain once we get to the ship. There is much to tell you when we reach the surface,” he said wearily. He also felt very hungry. It was becoming an almost desperate need. By the time they reached the cave’s entrance, his hunger had become maddingly overwhelming. Sinking down against the wall, he noticed a slight brightening of the eastern sky, indicating that dawn was not too far off. 

“John, I see your wife and friend approaching. We will leave you in their most capable hands. Arist and I need to return to our ship,” Dreel said. 

“I appreciate your help, Dreel, Arist,” John said, his voice thick with gratitude. The nur-Vandir walked swiftly in the direction of their ship. The children seeing their mother, shouted their greetings and rushed out of the cave, leaving him behind. 

Reaching for the thermos, he undid the cap and drank deeply, feeling his heart beating and sending the nourishment through his body. As he replaced the lid, he watched the children hugging and kissing Maureen and felt a deep satisfaction. Wiping away all traces of his ‘breakfast,’ John got to his feet and joined them. “Let’s go to the ship and talk around the breakfast table.” 

“I would like to watch the sunrise, Dad. All I wanted to do when I thought that we would never get to the surface was to see a sunrise or a sunset,” Judy said, glancing surreptitiously at him. 

“I understand, darling. Go right ahead, but I am tired. I’m heading to the ship,” he said. “Just make sure you watch in case any of the griforis have followed us.” 

“No, they won’t follow,” was all Judy said as she stared at the horizon. 

“Oh, John,” Maureen reached her hand around his waist and walked beside him. “Thank you for bringing the children home. I just wish there had been another way. I know this is hard on you,” she said. 

He leaned over and kissed her. “Maureen, thank you for your love, for your confidence in me,” he whispered in her ear. 

Maureen hugged him tighter. She wanted to say something about his unwillingness to confide in her, but she felt this was not the time. He appeared exhausted. 

“Oh, John, whatever happens, I’ll always love you. After twenty-two years, you should know that,” was all she said. 

Leaning over and kissing her, he said quietly, “I am so tired. I’m going to wash up and rest awhile. Wake me when breakfast is over. I think the children are confused and I really need to talk to them about...my change.” 

“All right, dear,” she said. 

Walking up the ramp, John detected a strange smell, one that was familiar, but seemed somewhat nauseating. It grew stronger as he went down the elevator to his room. When he passed Dr. Smith’s room, he almost gagged, but he knocked on the doorframe anyway. Smith opened his door and stared at him in fear. John saw his room festooned with garlic cloves and his irritation flared to anger. The replicator had evidently been working overtime. He guessed that was how the doctor had figured his change out. Either that or he had eavesdropped on his conversation with Don. “Get rid of it, Smith,” he commanded. 

“I am only taking precautions, Professor. I wouldn’t want to be surprised in the middle of the night,” Smith said in a sly voice. 

It took all of the willpower that John had to keep from backhanding the older man, but what had almost happened to Maureen stopped him. “Dr. Smith, of all the people on this ship, you are the one in the least danger of that. The thought of drinking your blood, consciously or unconsciously nauseates me.” He paused to let his sarcasm sink in. Smith blinked and then flushed as he understood. “You will get rid of all this,” John continued. “That’s an order. If you trust me so little, you are welcome to leave, but if you stay, then you will follow my instructions. Do you understand?” Seeing the fierce anger in the professor’s eyes, Smith quickly nodded and retreated into his room. 

The smell precluded sleeping in his and Maureen’s cabin, so John headed to the chariot where he wearily climbed in and laid back in one of the chairs. Soon he was sleeping soundly.... 

Stealthily, he was approaching Penny’s cabin. It was late at night and everyone except himself was asleep. Quietly, almost without sound, he slid open her door and slipped into the tiny cabin. Silently he approached her bedside. Her dark hair lay in soft waves across her face, her long lashes fluttered slightly as she dreamed. Like her mother, she smiled slightly as though seeing something pleasant. NO, he told himself, NO! Not Penny, not anyone! But he couldn’t stop himself. Closer and closer he stepped; he saw the pulsing heartbeat in her neck and he leaned down.... 

John jerked awake, screaming, “No, NO!” He jumped up and banged his head on the ceiling of the all terrain vehicle. “No,” he chanted to himself, over and over again. Stumbling out of the chariot, he made his way to the access lock and opened it. He needed fresh air, something to clear his head. Instead the sun shone in, bright and hot, but he stood in the doorway for quite awhile, until his discomfort drove him back into the ship. John leaned against the bulkhead, trying to exorcise the appalling vision that had come to him in his dream. Over and over again, he kept telling himself that he had made the right choice, the only one he could make. He had saved his children, but now he had to protect them from...himself. End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Will ate his breakfast quickly and went outside to delight in the morning sunshine. He had no idea that he could enjoy something as simple as sky, birds and sunshine so much as he did now. But soon his mind turned to their escape from the griforis. His mind churned in confusion. How could a wound as bad as Dad’s not hurt him? He shuddered as he saw in his mind the horrible scene in the cave. Was he mistaken in what he saw? Perhaps in the dim light it could have looked worse. But he had seen Dreel calmly take the knife from Dad’s back. He saw the blood on the knife blade. And how could Dad have come down the cave with the defenses on? It took longer than just a few minutes to go down that corridor. The questions kept coming, incessant in their desire for answers, buzzing in his brain like bees in a hive. They confused him and demanded answers.

“Welcome back, Will Robinson,” the Robot intoned from behind him. 

Will started; he had been so deep in thought that he had not heard his mechanical friend approach. “Oh, hi, Robot. Thanks, it’s good to be back.” He sat down on a rock and watched two small cat-like mammalians fighting over some kind of nut or fruit. Just who was Dreel? The griforis seemed to know who he was, or rather what he was. How did Mom and Dad get a hold of them? Sighing, he watched as the red-furred animal finally wrested the fruit from the brown furred one and ran off into the bushes. 

“Will Robinson, you do not seem very happy for someone who has just been rescued from captivity,” the Robot intruded on the boy’s thoughts. 

“Robot, how did Dad get down that cave to rescue us?” Will asked, hoping his analytical friend would be able to help quiet the persistent questions. 

“He walked, Will Robinson.” 

Will peered closely at the Robot, knowing he had not been programmed for humor. “Robot, that’s not very funny.” 

“It was not meant to be. But you are asking a question that, I believe, your father would prefer explaining,” the Robot replied. 

“Dad’s asleep. He said something about talking to us later…” 

“Then you must be patient, Will Robinson.” 

“They stabbed him, Robot. In the back! But it didn’t seem to bother him that much. Dad’s different somehow. I can feel it,” he persisted, looking plaintively at the mechanical man. “Tell me, what is it, Robot?” Little fingers of dread started marching up and down his back. 

“Will Robinson, wait for your father to wake up. He will explain everything to you. I think he would prefer it,” the Robot repeated. 

“You know, don’t you? Tell me, Robot.” The Robot stood resolute. “I order you to tell me what’s wrong with Dad…. Please?” 

“I was not commanded to keep this information a secret, but it is not right for me to tell you,” the Robot said, an almost wistful quality in his mechanical voice. “Nevertheless, since you have ordered it, I will. There is nothing wrong with your father; he is just changed. The only way he could safely go down into that cave to rescue you and your sisters was to allow Dreel to make him a nur-Vandir, or rather like a nur-Vandir.” 

“What’s a nur-Vandir?” Will asked in a hesitant voice. The little fingers of dread turned into goose-stepping soldiers. 

“Dreel and his companion are nur-Vandir. A nur-Vandir is a being that is not alive as you or the rest of the family is alive. Vandir are also immortal.” 

“Dad is not alive, but immortal? That doesn’t make sense.” His shocked mind could not comprehend what the Robot was telling him. “On Earth, Will Robinson, the closest thing to what your father has become is a vampire,” the Robot pronounced quietly. 

“A what?” Will asked, disbelief coloring his voice. “They’re make-believe, fiction.” 

“No,” the Robot said. “Apparently, there is basis in fact for the vampire legends. Your father went through a mutative process that inured him to the deadly effects of the griforis defensive system. It also inures him to the effects of aging, hence the immortality.” 

Will’s mind reeled and he stared at his mechanical friend while he tried to understand everything the Robot had told him. Dad was immortal; he couldn’t die. Things couldn’t hurt him. Being a vampire meant he was stronger, too. Will saw that in the cave. It was like having Superman for his father. “Wow!” he breathed. “That’s why the knife didn’t hurt him. That’s awesome.” 

“Your father is not happy with the change,” the Robot pointed out. “He only did this because he saw no other way to free you and your sisters.” 

“But why? Why would he be unhappy?” Will asked, listing what he saw as advantages. 

“For one thing, he is afraid that his diet will put you and the rest of the family in danger,” the Robot said simply. 

Will gazed at the mechanical man, but the Robot said nothing more. His diet? Blood! Vampires drank blood. Suddenly the implications of the Robot’s statement hit him. “Dad wouldn’t do a thing like that!” Will exclaimed, horrified at the thought. 

“I believe you are correct, Will Robinson, but your father doesn’t believe it yet.” 

Then feelings of guilt washed over him. If they had only made their escape the night before…. And he thought of Dad. The boy couldn’t even imagine what his father must have gone through. 

============================ 

Sitting against the bulkhead near the access door, head resting on his knees, John tried to focus on the sounds of the birds singing outside, clinging desperately to anything that might blot out the horrible dream. Or was it a vision, a vision of the future? He rubbed the back of his neck, closed his eyes and listened. A flute-like warbling rose above the sounds of all the other daytime creatures. As the soothing song continued, he felt his thoughts calming. He didn’t hear Maureen’s approach. 

“John.” Her voice was soft and full of love and compassion. He looked up and saw her reaching for the control button to close the door. 

“No, please leave it open. The outside sounds are soothing,” he said. 

“Nightmare?” she asked. He nodded. “Related to your new physiology?” Again he nodded. “John, we both know that you made the only decision that could have been made. As horrible a decision as it must have been, it was right.” 

“I know that, Maureen,” he said in exasperation. “But now I have to deal with the aftermath. I did this to save the kids, who will save them from me?” he asked her. 

Sighing, Maureen sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. There was a pause and then he put his arm around her and drew her closer. She desperately missed the sound of his heartbeat and the comforting rise and fall of his chest, but there was nothing that could be done about that. “John, when you came up the tunnel, you were hungry, I’m sure. Did you feel the urge to use the children?” 

“NO!” he said forcefully, almost too forcefully. She sensed a war of emotions going on inside her husband and her heart ached for him. Wishing she knew what to say to him, she also wished she knew what would comfort her. 

“You had a dream, dear. A terrible, horrible dream that was based on your fears, on what happened to you the first night when your body was still trying to acclimatize and you were not under total control. John, we have adapted to the situations that we have been thrown into thus far. We will continue to adapt. I trust you. Now trust yourself.” 

They sat quietly in each other’s arms, without the need to talk, comfortable, relaxed and somewhat content. Finally he said, “Thank you, darling, I appreciate this. I think I’ll go topside. In a few minutes, I want to talk to the children.” Leaning over, he kissed her tenderly. 

As he was walking to the elevator, the Robot’s voice came over the intercom, “Professor, there is a call from Capt. Dreel. Do you wish to take it down there?” 

“Yes.” He activated the small auxiliary communications panel. “What can I do for you, Dreel?” he asked. 

“John, I hate to do this to you, but I desperately need your help,” Dreel said, his voice tight with anxiety. “How spaceworthy is your vehicle? You had mentioned problems that had forced you to land.” 

“The Jupiter II is spaceworthy now. We had finished fixing the major problems just before the children were kidnapped.” 

“We need to talk in person, John, and soon. We can’t wait for evening.” 

“Very well. Do you want to meet in orbit or further out?” John asked, puzzled by the nur-Vandir’s apparent anxiety. That Dreel’s calm and poised demeanor was so shaken must indicate something terribly amiss. 

“Orbit is fine,” Dreel said, cutting the communications abruptly. 

John and Maureen walked into the dining area where Don and Judy were enjoying a cup of coffee. “What’s up, John? I thought I heard you on the communicator,” Don queried. Judy picked up some of the breakfast dishes and took them to the sink. 

“Dreel needs to meet with me as soon as possible. We were planning on launching within twelve hours anyway. We’ll just move up the schedule. Do you think we can take off right after lunch?” he asked, looking at his watch, still pondering Dreel’s behavior. “Say, in about two hours?” 

“Sure, everything tested fine last night,” Don replied. “Anything serious?” 

“I have no idea, Don. Dreel wouldn’t say, but it sounded extremely important.” 

As the sun reached its zenith, Don sat down at the pilot’s console and John went over the checklist on the navigational computer. Leaning over, he spoke into the intercom. “Everyone ready down below?” When he received an affirmative, Don began the launch sequence. The Jupiter II’s repulsor jets engaged and the craft gently lifted into the midday sky. Soon they were floating in orbit around the dark side of the planet. John contacted Dreel and received the coordinates for docking. Maureen joined them during the final stages of their connection with the other craft. Within minutes the Jupiter II was locked to the nur-Vandir craft and they had climbed down the access ladder to Dreel’s ship. 

========================== 

“I wonder why Dad and Dreel had to meet here in space? Dreel’s ship wasn’t that far away was it?” Penny asked, puzzled. A great deal had puzzled her lately. She had yet to understand her dad’s instant recovery from what had seemed to be a serious wound. 

“Oh, my, Penny, you haven’t figured it out yet?” Smith asked furtively. 

“No, Dr. Smith. Figured what out?” she asked, wondering if she was the only one on the ship that was puzzled by what had happened in the caves. Judy had been mysteriously withdrawn ever since their rescue, and Will had been quiet all during the launch, not even begging Mom and Dad to let him help with the pre-flight checklist. 

“Dad and Dreel couldn’t meet on the planet. It was daylight,” Will blurted out before Dr. Smith could say anything. He took a breath, wondering how in the world he could break the news to his sister gently. 

“I regret saying this, Penny, but they are vampires,” Smith interjected. 

“You’re joking, right?” Penny asked, her eyes wide in shock. 

“I wish he was, Penny,” Judy answered morosely. “Apparently Dad allowed Dreel and Arist to make him a vampire so he could come and get us.” 

Penny stood staring at the bulkhead, but didn’t really see it. Her thoughts galloped like mustangs and her emotions churned violently, making her feel almost nauseous. Looking up at her siblings with the beginning of tears in her eyes, she said softly, “He did something like that for us?” Suddenly the revelation overwhelmed her and she ran to her cabin, her quiet sobs hanging heavily in the sudden brief stillness. 

“You do realize the danger to the rest of us. We have to take precautions,” Smith declared. 

“Dad wouldn’t do anything to us, Dr. Smith,” Will asserted vehemently. 

“Well, he might not be able to help himself,” Smith responded. 

“Shut up, Dr. Smith, just shut up,” Judy said tersely, and stalked out of the room, her guilt haunting her. She realized that Dr. Smith’s vocalizations were exactly what had flitted through her mind since their rescue. 

“Dr. Smith, that was a mean thing to say. I don’t care what you say, I don’t think Dad would do anything to hurt us,” Will snapped as he, too, left the room. 

“Well, young William, for your sake, I sincerely hope you’re right,” the older man murmured, mostly to himself. 

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

“John, I received a communiqué stating that the Vandir-ent have contracted with the Blandorians to build a fleet of hyperdrive capable ships. I need your help in stopping them,” Dreel said as Don West, Maureen, and John entered his ship. 

The professor thought furiously, trying to make sense of Dreel’s statement. It startled him to think that the normally composed nur-Vandir was so upset that he would leave out huge chunks of information. Who in the world were the Vandir-ent? He had noticed Dreel and Arist both referring to themselves not only as nur-Vandir, but also as Vandir. At the time he thought they were just abbreviating their race name. Now he wondered. Was Vandir the name of Dreel’s race and nur-Vandir the immortal Vandir? “Dreel, you started at point ‘a’ and ended up at point ‘z,’ but I’m missing half the alphabet here. Would you please give me a little background?” 

Dreel looked blank for a moment. “There are two groups of us, John, the nur-Vandir and the Vandir-ent,” Arist said, breaking into the conversation. 

Seeing a look of confusion on the faces of the humans, Dreel continued, realizing that he had really given John and his family very little Vandir history. He recognized that it was entirely possible that if John had known all of his background, he might have opted to not become nur-Vandir. That thought weighed on him, as he had come to respect and like the human and his family in the short time he had known them. 

“Our history is rife with conflict, John. So I think I need to take a bit of time to explain. I, at least owe you that. Then my concerns will have more meaning,” Dreel said. At John’s nod he continued. 

“If you remember, I told you that a long time ago, a scientist found a way to make our people immortal. It was not a discovery that was popular with the entire Vandir race. In fact it was denounced by most as immoral and degrading, a travesty. But the scientist, Kril-Drilin, continued with his research, improving the mutation process, the hemoglobin assimilation processes, everything he could to make this breakthrough more, shall we say, palatable to the scientific community, as well as to the general public. Finally, he made himself a nur-Vandir. 

“By the way, Vandir is the designation of my planetary racial group. Everyone from my world is a Vandir. The nur in front of the name Vandir simply means ‘immortal.’ At first all of the Vandir who acknowledged Kril-Drilin’s technology and accepted the mutation were called nur-Vandir,” Arist explained before continuing with her narrative. 

“And the Vandir-ent? I get the impression from your first statement that they are less than savory Vandir,” John ventured. 

“You are very astute, John.” 

“I live with a less than savory human. And it wasn’t hard to figure from what you’ve told me so far. That and a bit of guessing based on Earth folklore. What is the difference?” 

“Mostly greed, lust and lack of self-control,” Dreel said. “When the first Vandir went to Dr. Kril-Drilin for the transformation, he was not selective. He permitted anyone to make the change to immortal status. Unfortunately, there were many who had character traits that were less than desirable. The change seemed to emphasize such qualities in those individuals. They took whomever they chose for nourishment, and seemed to take great pleasure in doing so. Our prisons soon began filling with those nur-Vandir who felt it their privilege to rape, abuse and even murder others.” Dreel paused a moment. 

“And my fellow humans think the prison situation on Earth is bad. These Vandir-ent characters get a life sentence and they are in jail forever,” Don quipped. 

“Yes, Major West, despite the facetious nature of your answer, you are entirely correct. That was very much on the mind of the politicians and normal Vandir. They finally brought Dr. Kril-Drilin to trial for crimes against the Vandir race. He was found guilty and executed. That was when the discovery was made that a stake through the heart of an immortal Vandir would permanently destroy him or her. At that point all of the Vandir-ent who had been sent to prison were also executed. But that didn’t solve the problem. Many of the free Vandir-ent formed secret organizations that began executing those who killed Kril-Drilin and their fellow Vandir-ent. By the way, ‘ent’ is simply the Vandir word for monster. 

“A vampire Mafia. I hate to admit this, Dreel, but there are some interesting, if not distressing similarities between Vandir and Earth cultures,” Maureen interjected. “Then, if I understand you correctly, the difference between the nur-Vandir and Vandir-ent, is personality and character before the change is made?” 

“Yes, for the most part. Sometimes a nur-Vandir will be tempted by the power that immortality grants an individual. And then there are some for whom the mutation is too hard, those are driven insane….” Dreel paused briefly, as though pondering what he had just said. He glanced at Arist, whose eyes held in them the same fear that his must contain. He had seen signs that this transition had been harder on John Robinson than it had been on others he had helped in the past. He began wondering if he would be one of the immortals for whom insanity would become an escape? He prayed that it wouldn’t, because he felt that John Robinson deserved better. 

“Many thousands of people were destroyed during that time, Vandir, nur-Vandir and Vandir-ent alike.” 

Arist quickly took up the narrative. “Many of the nur-Vandir destroyed were neutral to the battles or actively fighting against the Vandir-ent. They were destroyed simply because they were immortal; because the normal Vandir were afraid of them.” Arist paused, allowing the somberness of her words to be absorbed by her listeners. “Space technology was introduced to our world, a combination of trade with other races and the developments of our own scientists. The Vandir-ent took advantage of that technology and secretly bought several ships and fled the planet. At first the remaining populace was elated. The extermination wars slowed down, the nur-Vandir were able to gain a bit of respite from the hatred that was focussed on them. Finally, after many years, the normal Vandir populace saw that the nur-Vandir could be a part of society, a productive part. The laws and restrictions that had been handed down during the extermination wars were lifted. The only laws governing nur-Vandir that remained were the screening laws.” 

“Screening laws?” John asked. For the most part, he had sat quietly, pondering the sad history of Vandir, understanding a bit better where the natural melancholy of his two Vandir friends came from. 

“Yes, a Vandir, or any other humanoid, for that matter, who wished to become ‘nur’ had to undergo strict and rigorous examinations to determine their adaptability to the change. There was, and still is, a very real fear of creating more Vandir-ent individuals,” Dreel explained. 

John looked at Dreel in bemusement. “I don’t recall you giving me an examination before offering me the opportunity to become a nur-Vandir,” he said wryly. 

“But I was, John. I was judging your reactions, your responses to what I was telling you. You passed with flying colors. I didn’t have to give you anything else.” 

“Thanks, I think, although this is one test that I sometimes wished I had flunked.” 

“And technically you are not a nur-Vandir, John. You are a nur-homo sapiens,” Dreel corrected with a smile. “But the distinction, I suppose, is very small.” 

“A vampire by any other name?” John said, immediately regretting his attempt at levity. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so flippant,” he added almost immediately. 

“John, I am giving you the barest minimum of history. It was a sordid and sad history, but it wasn’t all so solemn and depressing. There were moments of great triumph; moments when Vandir, nur-Vandir and other humanoid immortals were able to work together,” Dreel said, smiling at the levity which broke the somberness of the narrative. “We are, for the most part, into one of those phases of cooperation right now.” 

Arist again took up the narrative. “But the history is not finished. About four hundred years ago, we began hearing of Vandir-ent atrocities on other worlds. With space technology, our evil cousins were able to pick and choose worlds where they could enjoy their blood-lusts or create new Vandir-ent followers.” 

“And can I assume that some of the Vandir-ent made it to Earth about two or three hundred years ago?” Don asked. “That’s about the time of the beginning of the vampire folklore, although some would like to claim that it was longer ago than that.” 

“Yes,” Arist continued, “It was a bit further back in your history than that. It is believed that the first of our people visited Earth around five hundred years ago. 

But it seems that your people found out the way to destroy the Vandir-ent a bit quicker than ours did. While the immortals were able to establish a small foothold, which grew or shrank at various times in your history, they weren’t able to destroy your civilization. The history of Vandir-ent invasion of your world is sketchy, but the best we can figure out, the Vandir-ent left your world around three hundred years ago, about the time of the Galactic Sweep. Those immortals who are left on your world are most likely human-ent, if I may so loosely use the term. 

“The Galactic Sweep occurred when a group of civilizations banded together determined to end the Vandir-ent atrocities. The coalition formed when Vandir-ent excesses grew so widespread that they could no longer be ignored. The determining act occurred when they visited a peaceful planet and forcefully made the inhabitants ent or fed on them until they were almost extinct.” 

“Like the griforis?” John asked softly, interrupting the nur-Vandir woman. “I had meant to check that out with both of you, but this came up rather suddenly. It seemed rather apparent that the griforis were familiar with your people.” 

“Yes, I have a feeling that it is the fate of the griforis that determined the formation of the Coalition. I wanted to look into that as well. They may well be the only remnant of a once flourishing race,” Dreel said sadly. 

Arist echoed her companion’s sentiments. “Anyway, to continue, all who could be found of the Vandir-ent and their humanoid allies, were captured and brought to a desolate and remote world in a remote solar system. There they were forced into exile. 

Their space ships and scientific equipment were taken away from them. A blockade was put around the world.” 

“How did they survive?” Maureen asked. “I mean, you said it was a very desolate world.” 

“The coalition was not cruel. Many species of animals were introduced to the planet. Animals that were known to proliferate quickly and would adapt to the planet’s conditions were imported for the exiles’ nourishment. Materials were left so that the Vandir-ent would be able to build shelters. We did not coddle them with many comforts, but we made it possible for them to survive.” 

“Why?” Don asked. 

“Why let them survive at all?” Arist asked. Don nodded. “A good question Major West, one that many in the Coalition asked each other. But in the end, we decided that the cruelty of the Vandir-ent had to stop. We couldn’t exterminate them without taking on some of their qualities in the process. It was also determined that exile would be a worst punishment than destruction.” 

“Good point,” Don conceded. “And I’m Don, by the way.” 

The Vandir-ent are the ones who have given all vampires, as you call them, a bad reputation. They have taken the immortality and used it for their own pleasure or for the gaining of power,” Arist said fervently. 

“And so these Vandir-ent are trying to break their exile with the help of a race called Blandorians, right?” John asked. 

“Yes, John, along with Vandir-ent who were not found during the Sweep.” Dreel replied. 

“I may be way off base, Dreel, but I’m getting the feeling that you don’t just wander the galaxy recruiting nur-humanoids or doing good deeds for families in trouble,” John ventured with a slight smile. 

“Again, you are correct, John. We are agents of the Coalition. Our main purpose is to try to find pockets of Vandir-ent. Also we check out rumors of Vandir-ent atrocities.” 

Aren’t the Blandorians aware of the embargo?” Maureen asked suddenly, getting back to the problem at hand. 

“Yes, but many Blandorians are more interested in the state of their finances than in keeping order in the galaxy,” Dreel said caustically. 

“So why do you feel that I, a reluctant novice, can help you, an experienced Vandir-ent hunter?” John asked.  
“That is exactly why. You are an unknown. A new nur-Vandir, so to speak. You could land on Blandor, expressing interest in upgrading your ship, for instance, and they wouldn’t be suspicious. Arist and I would stand out as Vandir immediately.” 

“Why don’t you just contact the powers that put the Vandir-ent in exile?” Don asked. 

“We have, Don, but when the Vandir-ent leaders were contacted, they asserted their innocence and when the government of Blandor was contacted, the contractors had everything in order. It’s a powerful company and the government didn’t want to make a fuss. ” 

“Squeaky clean with doctored books,” John said wryly. 

“Now wait a minute,” Don interrupted. “I guess I may be speaking out of turn here, but John has gone through seven kinds of hell with this vampire thing. You want him to go into a situation that I see as very dangerous? I don’t like it.” 

John pondered Dreel’s request. His feelings for his family were strong, his determination to keep them safe overpowering. But the idea of a group of individuals determined to bring others to their ranks by force appalled him. And the idea of the Vandir-ent taking innocent humanoids for their nourishment and pleasure almost caused him to gag. If he could, in some small way, prevent that from happening, while at the same time keeping his family safe, he would do it. Laying his hand on his friend’s arm, John said, “Don, I appreciate your sentiments, but I do see the far flung implications in this situation.” He turned to Dreel. “I’m willing to help you, Dreel, but precautions will have to be made to keep my family from harm. Otherwise, I will have to say no.” 

“Your family will be safe if they stay in the spaceport. It will be very natural for them to shop and sightsee in the Blandorian regional capital while you negotiate at the shipyards,” Arist said. 

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

In the cargo bay, John concentrated on his fencing exercises, trying to eliminate the events of the past several days from the forefront of his consciousness. He wasn’t able to. He remembered the family meeting held shortly after leaving orbit for Blandor. Finally he had been able to call the children together. But it had been quite apparent from the moment he entered the galley, that they were already very much aware of his transformation, so he skipped to the second announcement. It was a less than stellar opening…. 

“We are going to a world called Blandor,” John announced to the family. He watched his children sitting around the table in the galley, and placed a tight check on his emotions. Judy totally avoided eye contact, instead hanging on to Don’s arm and staring down at the table. Penny seemed hard-pressed to keep from crying. Will kept looking at him curiously, as though trying to figure everything different about him. Only Maureen and Don acted normal. And Smith. Smith looked around the room furtively as though planning an escape in case he pounced on him and bit his neck. Consciously taking a breath, just so he could sigh in resignation, he continued, “I am going to help Dreel and Arist stop a group called the Vandir-ent from acquiring hyper-drive ships. If the Vandir-ent are able to leave their world of exile, they will be able to visit other worlds and take advantage of other humanoids.” 

“You mean feed off them?” Judy said tersely, still not meeting his eyes. 

“Yes, Judy, that and make them vampires against their will.” 

“Kind of like what was done to the griforis?” she persisted. 

John was amazed at her astuteness, but then she had figured out his change right away. That had puzzled him. “Yes, Dreel thinks that is what happened to the griforis.” 

“I know that’s what happened to them. Miris told me the griforis’ history.” 

“Hmm, that would explain much. That’s something Dreel wanted to check out. Hopefully we can help them. Otherwise I suspect they will die in that cave of theirs. Maybe during the trip to Blandor, you can tell Arist everything that Miris told you,” John said. 

“Maybe,” Judy said noncommittally. But her face showed her absolute abhorrence to that idea. 

John realized that what he had done was no doubt a terrible shock to them. It was still a shock to him. The permanence of the whole situation unnerved him. All he could find to say at the time, was something that he considered inane in hindsight, something about eventually getting used to the situation. That, and the promise that they would never have to fear him. The second statement he was vehement about and hoped it would give a bit of comfort to his confused children…. 

John drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to return to the present and his exercise. Saluting his imaginary opponent, he advanced and retreated, slashing and then thrusting, backing away and lunging. This was no Olympic-style imagined competition, even though he was totally familiar with such. This was the fierce action of saber fencing, like he imagined dueling would have been like. It was something to help relieve the tension that he felt sometimes knotting his muscles. At times, he shouted as he advanced, adding a bit of flourish to his strokes. Finally, he ended the exercise after what he considered an adequate amount of time. Looking at his watch, he was shocked to see that he had worked out for well over two hours. He was hungry, only slightly tired and certainly not winded. Shaking his head, John headed into the kitchen, hoping that no one else was there. 

Luck was with him. The room was empty. Still extremely self-conscious about his diet, John preferred to use the replicator when no one else was around. He could not get out of his mind how his change had upset Penny and Judy. As he sat at the table drinking his meal, a slight noise alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. Turning slightly, he saw Dr. Smith staring at him, a crafty look on his face. 

“Deciding on how long to whittle the stake, Smith?” he asked acerbically. Smith had gotten rid of the garlic, but like a quiet child, he had been busy. A small, handmade crucifix on a chain hung around his neck. Although much of the vampire folklore had some basis in fact, John felt no revulsion to the religious object. To the contrary, he had to work hard to keep from laughing at the older man’s hypocrisy. Sauntering over to the stowaway, he reached over, fingered the cross and smiled broadly, knowing that the sight of his canine teeth would disconcert Smith, too. “Not a bad job, Dr. Smith. When did you become religious?” Letting the cross drop, he watched the older man scuttle over to the elevator and go up to the observation deck. Somehow, that little scene gave him a small sense of perverse pleasure. 

With a sigh, John sat back down to finish his meal. Again, a slight sound alerted him to the presence of another. Quickly he wiped his lips and turned around. He saw Will watching him, shuffling his feet nervously. They gazed at one another for a moment. 

There was no revulsion in his son’s eyes, only confusion. Setting the mug down, John beckoned. “Do you want to sit and talk, son?” 

Nodding, Will sat down across from him at the table. “You look like you have a few questions,” John understated. Will paused for a moment, opening his mouth a time or two without saying anything. It was extremely uncharacteristic. “Son, I promise, I really don’t bite,” John finally said with a slight smile, trying to reassure his son. 

Will gazed at him for another moment, before totally understanding the joke. Then he smiled and began to chuckle. John joined him. It felt good to laugh with his son. There had been so little to laugh about lately. 

“Dad, how did it feel? It’s permanent, isn’t it? What made the knife wound heal so quickly? Did it really make you stronger? What would you do if the replicator quit working?” the questions suddenly came like bullets, but it was the last one that John heard the most. He knew that Will wasn’t asking it in the way he was hearing it, but it brought his dilemma into sharp focus. 

Taking in a mental deep breath, John decided to just answer them in the order they were asked and started out by asking a question of his own. “Son, what do you think the bottom of the ocean is like?” 

“Cold and dark.” 

“That’s the way it felt, Will. As to its permanence, that’s my understanding, it is non-reversible. Wounds heal due to special enzymes and bio-chemicals that Dreel sent into my body when he was taking my blood. More serious wounds take a bit more time to heal.” He paused for a moment to see the reaction his bluntness had on his twelve-year-old son. Will had always been a perceptive child. “Yes, it does seem to make me physically stronger. If the replicator quit working, we would land somewhere and I would go see a butcher, I suppose.” John wasn’t surprised to see Will looking a bit squeamish. “I’m sorry, son, but you asked.” 

“That’s okay, Dad. I guess it’s all kind of strange and new to me. I… I….” Will suddenly closed his mouth and stared at the table. 

“Will, I’ve tried to be straight forward with you, please tell me what’s on your mind. I certainly can’t feel any worse than I already have the past few days,” John said softly, laying his hand on his son’s arm, surprised at his own candor. To his relief, Will didn’t draw away. 

“No, Dad, it’s nothing bad. I just wanted to thank you for coming down for us,” Will said. Then he did something that totally surprised John. He began to cry. Great racking sobs seemed to tear themselves from the boy’s chest and they tore at John’s heart and alarmed him at the same time. 

Quickly getting up, John walked around the table and sat down next to his son, putting his arm around him and embracing him tightly. He felt the warmth of his son’s body next to his, the warmth of his compassion. It was a wonderful feeling. “Oh, Will. You know I would do anything for you and the rest of the family. It’s all right. We’ll all get used to this.” 

“No, Dad. If I had been quicker…. If I hadn’t waited, we’d have been back to the Jupiter II before you let Dreel make you a vampire. You wouldn’t be so unhappy. We’d all be able to eat together…. Dad, I’m sorry.” 

“What do you mean if you hadn’t waited?” 

“I figured out how to shut down the computers and sabotage the video monitors the day before, but I told the girls we’d wait for a day, because we’d have a bit more time…” 

“That was very smart thinking, Will. You were right not to go rushing into something as serious as an escape from those caves. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t disable the computer. You, and Penny and Judy would have been dead or recaptured.” John continued to hold his son close to him. He felt the warmth of his youngest child’s body, the warmth of his concern, and a measure of peace flowed into his heart. Looking up, he saw Maureen watching silently from the doorway, tears in the corners of her eyes. She smiled and left as silently as she came. “Never blame yourself for what I have done or for the decisions I have made. I love you, son. This ship was so empty when you weren’t here. But you are back now. That makes me happier than you could imagine.” 

Slowly, Will regained his composure and finally looked up at his dad. Using his sleeve, he wiped his eyes. “Dad, I love you, too. Only your body is different; it’s colder, but everything else is the same.” 

“Thank you, son,” was all John could say before his throat constricted, tight with the emotions he was feeling. 

============================== 

Don was at the control panel. “That program of Dreel’s still running smoothly?” John asked his friend. The nur-Vandir had given them a program just before leaving the Lorent and griforis’ world, which allowed their hyper-drive unit to work much more efficiently. In fact it had allowed the two ships to travel between the stars still docked together. 

“Like a charm, John,” Don answered brightly. 

Maureen was at the communications console. Leaning over her chair, he gave her a quick kiss and then noticed a blinking light. “Wonder what Dreel wants,” he murmured. “What’s up, Dreel?” he asked when Maureen had activated the connection. 

“Bad news, I’m afraid. The timetable for the sale of those ships has been changed. Six medium-sized reconnaissance starships are ready for immediate sale, and there are Vandir-ent representatives on Blandor ready to consummate the agreement. We don’t have weeks or even days to deal with this; we may only have hours. Maybe a day, at most,” Dreel said gloomily. 

“We are due to drop out of hyperspace in two hours. We’ll just have to go in and take care of the shipment using the direct approach, right?” John asked. Dreel’s silence on the other end told him he had made a correct assumption. “As soon as we are in ‘real’ space, we’d better have conference and plan this thing out as best as we can.” John heard a murmuring sound on the communicator. “Dreel, my family and I have been dealing with things by the seat of our pants for over two years now. This will work, simply because it has to.” 

Finally, Dreel answered. “Thanks, John. And yes, it will work….” 

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

“Excuse me for interrupting, but my husband and I were assured that your company was the best in the field and that we could expect a fair deal. Are you saying that we traveled all the way here to buy a nice interstellar spacecraft for our daughter and you won’t even let us come out and see what you have?” Maureen said to the warty-skinned blue alien staring at her on the communications screen. Even though her voice seemed to drip honey, John could easily detect a cold edge. He knew from the demeanor of the salesman that the alien could, too. “I just suppose that we’ll have to go look at what Stellar Shipyards has to offer,” Maureen added. 

“Wait a minute, please.” The Blandorian appeared a bit panic stricken, looking off screen and then turning back to Maureen. John didn’t know if these aliens could sweat, but this one appeared ready to. “Perhaps we can make an exception in this case, Mrs. Robinson. It shouldn’t hurt for you and your husband to come by this afternoon, say about 1300?” the salesman asked in a low, gravely voice. 

“Why, how nice of you, Salesman Gevron. That will be wonderful,” Maureen said brightly. She leaned over and cut the connection. John just stared at her for a moment, before he fully realized the implication of what she had just said. She saw the look on his face. “John, they are expecting the nur-Vandir to try and destroy the ships, but they aren’t expecting a humanoid husband and his wife to do that. I know you didn’t want any of us to be involved, but sometimes that can’t be helped.” 

John looked down at the console and frowned before looking back up at her. “Well, as much as it galls me to admit it, you got further with them than I did,” he said. “But I hate to think of you there when I blow those ships. I realize the nur-Vandir have a Blandorian agent there, but it will still be dangerous.” 

“John, I have been doing a bit of thinking as well. If we both were able to plant those devices, it would only take half as long and we would both be out sooner,” Maureen reasoned. John looked a bit dubious, but said nothing. 

“John, I would feel better if you let me come along, too,” Don said. 

“No, on that I’m adamant. I want you here to protect the rest of the family,” John insisted. “And please remember, if someone you don’t know asks to come aboard, don’t let them. I don’t care if they claim to be nur-Vandir or not to be Vandir at all.” John turned to look at them all. “Do you understand that, Smith?” 

“Of course, Professor. What do you take me for?” he asked, sounding insulted. 

Don snickered. John had a ready retort, but chose not to give it. 

At the appointed time, John called for a transport vehicle to take them to the shipyard. Nervous, he paced the area in front of the ramp, glowering up at the sun periodically. Maureen stood on the ramp, watching him, feeling for him. “John, wait here with me in the shade. And stop being so nervous, everything will be fine. We’ll do what we have set out to do, and the Blandorian agent will do what he’s supposed to do and we’ll all be back here by nightfall,” she reassured him. 

Taking in a deep breath, John sighed and looked up at his wife. He wasn’t going to tell her about all the times when things hadn’t worked out smoothly. Walking back to her, he put his arm around her waist and drew her close. “I just don’t want anything happening to you, darling.” He drew in air to simulate breathing as Dreel had taught him. It still seemed strange to have to consciously breathe. 

As the transport drew up to the ramp, John opened the door for Maureen, but before he could get in after her, Judy whisked past him. She slid in next to her mother with a bright smile on her face and a satchel in her hand. “I just can’t wait to see the ships. You are so sweet to get one for Don and I,” she warbled. The driver looked back at Judy, looked at John and then turned back toward the front. 

“Judy, this was supposed to be a surprise,” was the only thing he could think of to say as he tried to regain his composure. 

Judy just smiled sweetly and patted the seat next to her. “You know you can’t keep secrets on a ship as small as the Jupiter II, Dad.” 

John felt no other recourse except to get in next to her. He was wondering who was in charge of this operation. It seemed to be spiraling out of anyone’s control, especially his own. He also wondered what was on Judy’s mind. Reaching over he touched her arm. “Yes, I know,” he said meaningfully, hoping she would understand his hidden message. Her eyes locked onto his and he saw resolve in them as well as fear and something else that he couldn’t quite figure out. Drawing in breath for a sigh of resignation, he pulled his hand back and watched the landscape roll by as he thought of the possible ramifications of his wife and his daughter in harm’s way. “Is Don aware of our little secret as well?” he asked meaningfully. 

“Oh, I left a message for Will to give him. He’ll be so surprised,” she said with a smile. 

“I bet,” John said tersely. 

When they arrived, Gevron met them. He hesitated slightly as he saw three individuals getting out of the transport instead of the two he had been expecting. “I thought there would only be the two of you, Professor Robinson,” the Blandorian said. 

“This is my daughter, Judy. She found out about our ‘little surprise’ and came along to help us make our selection,” John explained. The alien looked visibly relieved and invited them into his office. 

“I would really prefer to see what you have available on the show room floor. We’re on a timetable for the wedding and must be elsewhere in a week. So we only have this afternoon to make our selection and finalize the deal,” John explained. “I’m sorry for the rush, but it couldn’t be helped.” He fingered the pouch of gemstones that Dreel had provided him. Unconsciously, his left hand reached toward his pocket, but he stopped himself. That pocket contained the explosives, explosives that were exact duplicates of the real gems. John kept expecting an alarm to sound, a hand to grab him by the shoulder, someone to say something to him. It seemed too much to believe that these miniscule objects in his left pocket could be so well disguised as to remain undetected. At the very least, they made him as nervous as a cat. 

He glanced over at Maureen. She favored him with a reassuring smile then pulled him toward her, kissing him briefly. “Settle down, dear. No father ever died from marrying off his oldest child,” she murmured cryptically, kissing him again. Her eyes showed calm and resolve, and trust. Despite the anxiety he had about this mission, fears for her and Judy’s safety, he felt himself settling down. 

“That is quite all right. Shall we look at the ships?” Gevron asked, bringing him back to the present. 

For an hour the trio looked through various ships from two person scout ships to luxurious space yachts. John had to admit that Judy played the part well. She oohed and aahed in each ship, but she also asked questions that eliminated every one they looked at. Getting a hint of what she was doing, John queried the salesman. “Do you have something that has a bit more weaponry? Where we are going isn’t exactly the safest place in the galaxy, and I want my family protected.” 

Gevron looked at him steadily for a moment and then turned toward yet another hangar. “Where is it you are going, Professor?” 

“Earth,” John ventured, hoping his home planet was as unknown to the Blandorians as it seemed to be to most of the other races they had met recently. 

“Never heard of it. It’s that dangerous?” 

“Can be,” he said glibly. 

“Oh, Daddy, look. Those look so secure, so sleek and fast. Don would love something like that,” Judy gushed, pointing at a row of very efficient-looking space ships. In size, they appeared to be a little larger than the Jupiter II. “Mr. Gevron, may we look on board one of those ships?” 

“Those are already sold,” the Blandorian said quickly. His bluish-hued skin turned a slightly lighter shade, which told John they had found the right ships. 

“But if it’s what we’re looking for, we can pay you the full price in advance to build one like them. Plus, I’d add a comfortable commission and the shipping fee before we leave today,” John added, pulling out one of the explosive devices. Its faceted surface sparkled and shimmered in the artificial light, bringing out a fiery red luster that was almost blinding when held a certain way. And John held it in such a way that the reddish glow shined directly into the Blandorian’s eyes. “We brought extra Trillarian gemstones just for that purpose,” John said, sweetening the pot. Gevron peered at the jewel closely, then back at the ship for a few minutes. With a small shake of his head, he took the bait and proceeded to lead them on board one of the ships. Carefully John replaced the device and winked at Maureen. 

Showing keen interest in every part of the ship they were shown, all three of them asked questions and made exclamations of admiration. While they were looking around, John slipped several of the devices into Maureen’s hand. “Salesman Gevron, are all of these ships the same design? They appear to be from the outside.” 

“Yes, they are all identical. If you like this one, there is no need to look at the others,” the alien told him. 

John nodded and went on with his inspection. Within minutes, he had his devices planted. Looking at Maureen, he saw her nod imperceptibly. “I’m satisfied. Are you sure, Judy?” he asked, his voice inflecting slightly so that she would know that he wanted her affirmation. 

“Oh, yes. It’s perfect. And Don will just adore it,” she said, picking up his cue. 

“Well, let’s go to my office, then,” Gevron warbled. As they were walking down the ramp, a Vandir walked up. He didn’t look pleased. There was something about him that told John that this was a Vandir-ent. 

“Salesman, what business do you have showing my ship to others?” the vampire hissed, staring at the Robinsons before turning back to the Blandorian. His stare lingered on John for a moment longer than it had the others, and he finally turned away with a slightly puzzled look on his face. 

“They are contracting with us to have an identical ship built for them,” Gevron said hastily. 

“Well, they can wait. I have need of your services,” the Vandir-ent said tersely. Gevron looked around helplessly and then his eyes lit on another Blandorian salesman. “Giroll, please start a prepaid order contract for these fine folks, while I help Commander Mortan.” The other salesman motioned for them to follow him. 

When they were alone, Giroll leaned toward John and said softly. “Marriage is a fine thing.” 

“Yes, but very hard on the pocketbook,” John countered, relieved to have finally found his Blandorian contact. “Thanks for coming to our rescue. But where have you been.” 

“I had to deal with a Vandir-ent buyer and couldn’t get to you sooner. The explosives are set?” the alien asked. 

“Yes, let’s go into an office for a few minutes before we leave. If anyone is watching, we will at least give the impression of consummating a deal,” John said softly. 

In the office, Giroll looked at them steadily. “It is secure in here,” he said hastily and then added. “I was told that I would be helping just you, Professor Robinson.” 

“I wouldn’t have been able to get near the ships if my wife and daughter hadn’t come with me,” he said. “But personally I would have preferred to come alone.” 

“I will lay a sales contract here. It already has the basic information on it. I will leave my signature seal with it, which hopefully should throw off anyone looking for you, at least for a moment or two, should the explosives not work,” Giroll said. “But, knowing the thoroughness of the coalition, I do not think that is something we need to worry about. Come. I doubt there is much time left before the explosion.” 

The small group quickly made their way through the facility, encountering no one until they reached the transport hangar. John almost groaned when he saw two Vandir-ent standing near a vehicle. “Excuse me, but you are blocking the doorway of our transport,” he said smoothly, hoping to get Judy and Maureen out safely, without incident. In his heart, he knew that was not likely. 

“No, nur-Vandir, we were waiting for you and your kin. We were told there was a nur-Vandir changeling looking at the ships, so we know you are working for the Vandir government, spying on our activities. You will never leave here,” one of the vampires hissed. And then they charged. John pushed Maureen and Judy out of the way as the foremost vampire closed on him. 

John threw a punch to his foe’s midsection that sent him to the ground. Pivoting, he saw Maureen struggling with the second Vandir-ent, who suddenly hit her savagely, causing her to fall limp in his arms. Fear, anger and loathing fought for ascendancy. Anger, followed closely by fear for his wife, won, and with a sudden cry, John leaped for the vampire, catching him by surprise. Dropping Maureen, the Vandir tried to get a grip on his throat, but John’s arms caught his opponent in a half Nelson. He threw himself toward the alien, smashing him against the vehicle, all the while tightening his hold on the Vandir-ent’s neck and head. A loud snap finally ended the fight and John let the body fall to the ground. 

The Vandir-ent’s cold, vicious eyes stared at him. “You will not win, nur-Vandir.” It was disconcerting seeing the Vandir still conscious and talking, but John realized that for the moment, that was all the alien could do, not having control of the rest of his body. Turning quickly, John saw the other Vandir-ent on the ground, a slender rod-like metal stake protruding from his chest. Before he could say anything, Gilroll pointed a pistol and shot a stake into the injured Vandir’s heart. 

John shuddered as he turned to Maureen. Judy was already at her mother’s side. She started at his touch, swinging her arm around, a knife clutched in her hand. She relaxed slightly and put it in her satchel. “Sorry, Dad. I wasn’t sure who it was,” she said, turning back to her mother. 

Suddenly the floor shook, a loud booming noise roared down the hall and the lights flickered and then went out. By touch, John examined Maureen. Her heart was beating steadily, but the lump above her ear testified to a possible concussion. 

“Professor, I think we should get out of here.” Using a small flashlight, Giroll examined the transport. “It is as I feared. With the explosion, its controls locked down. I can only leave in my personal transport.” Looking up, he appeared solemn. “And it will only hold one passenger.” 

“Take my wife back to the spaceport. Would my daughter be able to squeeze in with you?” John asked desperately as he followed Giroll, his unconscious wife in his arms. 

“No, I’m afraid that you and your daughter must flee on foot toward the Trenthil Mountains,” he said pointing vaguely to the north. “I can send help to pick you up after dark,” the Blandorian explained. As John loaded Maureen into the passenger side of the mini-transport, Giroll looked up at him in alarm. “You are nur-Vandir. There are still several hours of sunlight left. I don’t know what to do, Professor.” 

“You will take my wife to my ship as I have instructed, Giroll. I will do the best I can,” John told him. “Let’s get out of here,” he told Judy. 

End chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

“Dad!” Judy’s voice cut across his wavering consciousness. John looked down and saw that he was on his hands and knees. Confused, he didn’t remember falling. “Dad,” she repeated anxiously, closer this time. 

Shaking his head to clear his befuddled thoughts, John took her hand and slowly stood up. When they had left the hangar, Judy had guessed that it was a two-hour walk to the safety of the mountains. John supposed that it would have been, had he been blessed with his normal human capabilities. However, that was not the case now, and with each step he had taken, it seemed that a portion of his strength had slipped into the sandy ground. He was desperately in need of nourishment, he was exhausted and the heat of the merciless sun felt as though it was trying to beat him down. It was like a five-pound mallet banging against his body. Every muscle ached and he felt pain he had not experienced since his change. 

“Dad, we are so close. Less than a quarter of a mile and then we’ll be in the shade and we can hide and wait for night,” Judy explained. 

A quarter of a mile might just as well be two thousand miles. Clutching on to her shoulder, he tried to focus on the welcome shadows she was pointing out. So far away.... “Judy, I can’t make it. I’m sorry. I wish things were different. So tired...” 

“Come on, Dad, you can make it. Just hang on to my shoulder,” she admonished him. She had been appalled at the speed with which the sun had debilitated her father. She cursed what he had become; she cursed how it had changed him. 

Feeling his hand still on her shoulder, she turned her thoughts back to their present situation. Grabbing his arm, she brought it across her shoulder. “Dad, lean on me. We can make it together. The sun will be setting in just a little bit.” 

“Judy, don’t think I can do it,” he murmured. 

“Hush and save your strength for walking,” she told him tersely. 

“Nothing…left…to save,” he said with a weak laugh. “Being followed. Go to the mountains. Wait for help.” Suddenly she staggered under his full weight as he slid back to the ground, unconscious. He felt so hot, and she wondered what to do. In that instant, Penny’s words came back out of the recesses of her memory. ‘He did something like that for us?’ and she felt hot tears of shame for the revulsion she had been harboring for Dad and for what he had become. 

Looking toward the mountains, Judy saw a tree nearby. That would afford a slight bit of shade. Perhaps the Vandir-ent and their Blandorian friends would not reach them before the sun set. Dad was a big man, and by the time she had dragged him to the tree, she was sweating profusely. Then she wondered if the setting sun would be enough. He had to be hungry. Digging into her satchel, she drew out a thermos and took a drink of the tepid water. She splashed a bit on his face, hoping that it would cool him down. “Dad, Dad!” she called out and watched as his eyes slowly opened. “Dad, I know that part of your exhaustion is from being hungry. I want you to get some nourishment. I’m willing,” she said, inwardly shuddering, but mentally bracing herself. 

As his mind perceived what she was offering, he recoiled as if he had been slapped. “No, NO!” he said hoarsely. “Never. Not from my own children.... never…” His eyes closed and Judy watched helplessly as he lapsed into whatever unconsciousness vampires go into when they are deprived of what they need. In despair, she dug around in her satchel and drew out the knife she had picked up during the fight in the transport hanger. Finding a stick nearby, she started whittling as the tears trickled hotly down her cheeks. At the very least, she would have a bit of protection when the Vandir-ent attacked. She had seen herself on this endeavor as a sort of vampire slayer, a self-righteous judge, jury and executioner out to get back at those who were the cause of her father’s ruin. Now she was only concerned about protecting him. 

Dad needed blood to replenish his strength. He could use hers, but he wouldn’t. There were no animals nearby that she could kill.... Her thoughts turned in endless circles. Dad needed her blood, but how could she get him to take it? Looking at the knife, she remembered the medical classes that she had taken in preparation for the flight. Veins and arteries. Digging furiously, she pawed around in the satchel, found a scarf and pulled it out. All the innocent little tourist items were beginning to pay off. 

She took the lid off the thermos and set it nearby. Thinking of the lecture on anatomy, she took the knife and slid it lightly across her arm in a place that she was sure was near a vein. The blood began flowing slowly, but steadily, dripping into the cup that she held under her arm. It wouldn’t be much, but maybe it would be enough to give Dad the energy he needed to reach the refuge of the rocky hills. 

Finally the cup was almost full and Judy began to feel weak. She ignored her discomfort. Carefully laying the cup to one side, she took the scarf and bound her arm as best as she could one-handed, pulling it tight with her teeth. Blood seeped slightly, but the wound was already beginning to close up. 

“Dad, I have some nourishment for you.” She couldn’t quite bring herself to say ‘blood.’ She held the cup near his mouth, wondering if its very proximity might bring him out of his comatose-like condition. “Dad!” she cried desperately. Remotely, Judy had begun hearing vehicles in the distance and knew that they were coming closer. His eyes opened slowly, as though the very act was tiring. “Dad, I was able to get something for you to drink,” she said, trying to will him into consciousness with her voice. Finally responding, he took it eagerly, grasping the cup with trembling hands, taking in its life-giving qualities much as a man dying in the desert takes a saving cup of water. 

He drained the last bit, looking disappointed that it was gone so soon. Then he gazed steadily at her. She held her bound arm behind her. “Fortunately an animal crossed my path and stood still for a couple of minutes,” she lied, smiling to reassure him. 

Nodding, he listened and looked over her shoulder at the approaching dust cloud. The sun was just setting behind the mountains. Although still slightly weak, he felt energy surging with each beat of his normally dormant heart, and with the darkening of the Blandorian sky. “I sure wish you kids would listen to me, but I’m grateful for what you’ve done. I know how hard that must have been for you,” John said. In alarm, he realized their pursuers were much closer than he would have preferred. “Let’s go. Maybe we can still beat them.” He took Judy’s outstretched hand and got to his feet. 

They reached the rocks just ahead of their pursuers, and for the next hour in the deepening dusk, they dodged and hid among them. Judy stumbled, and John grabbed her arm to steady her. Feeling the damp scarf and hearing her sharp intake of breath, he turned to her, a look of horror on his face. “You didn’t....” 

“Yes, Dad, I did. You made a decision that had to be made. I also made a decision that had to be made. I did it because I love you. Isn’t that why you made your choice?” she asked him, tears gathering in her eyes. 

“Yes, Princess, it is. Thank you,” he said huskily, taking her in his arms. It was good to feel her acceptance. 

“Dad!” she cried out. Pivoting around he saw a Vandir-ent and a Blandorian approaching. 

“How touching. Your disgusting sentiments will cause your demise and she will provide me with my evening meal,” the vampire hissed as he sprang for John’s throat. 

Pushing Judy behind him, John jerked his arm up to meet the alien’s attack. He immediately discovered that his opponent was much stronger and this contest would soon be over quickly unless he figured out another way to defeat the vampire. 

The Vandir-ent pressed closer and closer to him, his fangs gleaming. There was not enough strength in his arms to hold his adversary off. Shifting his balance, John reached behind the vampire and tripped him with his foot, falling on top of him. Quickly pushing himself away, the professor rolled aside as a large dart hissed past his head. The Blandorian hurriedly reloaded his gun for another shot, while John jumped to his feet. With amazing speed, the Vandir-ent also leaped to his feet and grabbed him around the neck with his hands. The grip was iron solid and kept squeezing tighter and tighter. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw the Blandorian aim, saw the bluish tinted, warty-skinned alien’s finger squeeze the trigger.... 

Throwing himself toward the Vandir-ent, John swung him around just as the dart was released from the gun. With a sickening thud, it buried itself in the back of his foe and on into the vampire’s heart. Suddenly the Blandorian sank to the ground, and John saw Judy standing triumphant above the alien, a large rock in her hand. Calmly she bent down and picked up the weapon. 

Backtracking, the pair found a transport vehicle. “If we are lucky, we can send a call to the Jupiter II and then get back into the hills before anyone else shows up here,” he told Judy. His call was immediately answered. 

“We’re in orbit, John. The Robot is monitoring all frequencies and picked up your signal. I’ll be down in the space pod shortly. Can you hide near that location until I get there?” Don asked. 

“Yes, we’ll be nearby. How’s Maureen?” he asked. 

“Maureen only suffered a slight concussion. She’s fine. Oh, Arist said to tell you congratulations.” 

“Arist?” John asked. 

“Yeah, she’s here. She said that Dreel will dock as soon as you two are back on board,” Don told him. 

John acknowledged and cut the communication. Something was nagging him, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Nervous, he paced until he saw the glow of the Space Pod’s landing lights. They were able to make it to the vehicle without incident, and soon the little ship was streaking toward the outer atmosphere. Switching on the communicator, John called with the private signal that Dreel had given him access to. 

“Dreel, when are you going to dock?” John asked him. “Is Arist with you?” 

“Of course she is, John. We are meeting you near the asteroid ring, just as we had pre-planned. Don’t you remember?” Dreel asked in a puzzled tone. 

“Dreel, we’ve got problems. Rendezvous with the Jupiter II now.” John abruptly cut the communications and turned to Judy. “Do you still have that dart pistol?” Don looked at him anxiously, but didn’t say anything. 

“Yes, Dad. Why?” 

“Because we have a Vandir-ent on board,” he said. “She is in the perfect disguise, that of a friend. Have it ready just in case, sweetheart. Don’t do anything unless I tell you to.” 

When the Space Pod was safely aboard the Jupiter II, Maureen threw herself into his arms and murmured in his ear. “Oh, John, I was so worried when I heard that you had to walk out in the sun.” 

“Judy saved me,” he whispered and then kissed her passionately. He noticed the Vandir-ent in the background, and realized that she bore more than a striking resemblance to Arist. He more fully understood why she had been invited on board the Jupiter II. But he knew that she was an imposter. Vampire vibes, he thought morosely. 

“Well, Arist,” he said, walking toward the vampire and reaching for her with outstretched hand. “Dreel sent you over early to celebrate?” he asked innocently, taking her hand. She acted unsure as to his motives. Pivoting, he flipped her over his shoulder, ignoring the exclamations of the rest of the family. 

“Your act will not go unpunished, nur-Vandir. After I destroy you, I will take your family and they will be mine,” the pseudo-Arist hissed as she leaped to her feet. 

“Back off, everyone,” John cried and then charged toward the Vandir-ent, propelling her to the ground again by virtue of the force of his momentum. She easily rolled out from under him and leaped up, swinging her leg at him in a vicious kick that would have taken his kneecap off had it connected. John grabbed her foot before it reached him, twisting it around and causing her to fall yet again. As she scrambled up, he ran toward the far side of the cargo bay, hoping to lure her away from his family. In her anger, she rushed after him, and with a furious cry she crashed against him, both of them hitting the bulkhead with a resounding impact. 

Her strength was every bit as great as the Vandir-ent he had fought on Blandor, and again he realized that he could not win a contest of brute force. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, the control panel for the airlock. Shifting his weight, he was able to move the battle closer to the door. John felt muscles pop under the pressure of her grip and felt a waning of his endurance. Another shifting of weight, and he was almost within reach of the airlock button. A few more inches and he smashed his fist against the button. The force of her momentum caused them both to fall through the door and it hissed shut behind them. 

In surprise, the vampire released him momentarily, and John threw himself at the emergency release button, hitting it just before her fist came down on his hand in a bone-shattering blow. The door whooshed open, and she was pulled out by the sudden change of air pressure. His familiarity with his own ship allowed him to clutch a handrail with his good hand. As his grip began to loosen, the door slid shut, oxygen filled the chamber and with it a return to normal air pressure. Exhaustion set in, causing him to sink to the floor where he rested his head on his knees. When the inner door opened, Maureen was at his side immediately. Don peered out the airlock window before turning his attention to John. 

“I’ll be fine as soon as I have a drink and some rest,” John assured his anxious wife and friend. “I didn’t kill her by sending her out the airlock, you know,” he added quietly. 

“I know, John, but Dreel finished the job. How did you know that Arist was a Vandir-ent?” 

“That wasn’t Arist. You were fooled by a very clever look-alike. And that is why you invited her in, Don. Very astute planning on their part.” 

“Oh,” Don said in a small voice, chagrin etched on his face. “I will leave you in Maureen’s hands, while I coordinate the docking on this end,” Don said. John just nodded and allowed Maureen to help him down to the galley. 

Dreel entered the kitchen as John was finishing his ‘dinner.’ He watched for a moment while the human kept flexing his hand and looking into the mug. Looking up at the nur-Vandir, John’s only comment was, “Do I have this to look forward to through eternity?” 

“Things are not normally this intense, John, but you will get used to being Vandir,” Dreel said, awkward with the situation. 

“Are you sure?” John asked. Dreel could say nothing, because he really didn’t know. 

End chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

“John, I have been summoned to Vandir. You and your family are welcome to come and visit my world. It is a beautiful planet,” Dreel said, sitting down across from the exhausted nur-human. “The life you have chosen is not that bad, I assure you. I believe that some rest will help you feel better. It has not been peaceful for you these past ten days.” 

Sighing, John shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, Dreel, but I feel the need to return to the griforis’ world. There should be a resolution for those people. But if you will give me the coordinates for your world, I would like to visit in the future. I would also like to see if there are still some records stored away somewhere, records that would help us locate our solar system. Then we might finally find Alpha Centauri,” John paused and leaned back in his chair. “I suppose you are right. I’m extremely tired right now.” 

================================ 

“Dad, Dad! Guess what I found!” Penny’s voice cut through his sleep. John jerked awake and found himself staring at the most biliously greenish-orange colored creature he had ever seen. Although snake-like in shape, being sinuously long with no legs, it had fur covering its entire body. There were long, slender horns sticking out from the top of its head. John blinked as it gazed at him with its metallic blue eyes. 

The journey from Blandor had been interrupted for a planetary stop to fix damaged components in the life support system. This planet had a pleasant climate and beautiful topography. The sun shone brightly, but the temperature was not too hot; the rain that fell was brief and light, although frequent. When it was not raining Don, the Robot and, part of the time, even Smith worked on machinery that was dragged out of the crowded cargo bay. Despite permission to land, they all felt an urgency to be done and gone. 

But though John found that he wanted to help, his internal body clock was changing. He simply was not able to stay awake long during the day. He made adjustments in the computer, moved damaged machinery and reinstalled rebuilt parts into the bio-systems at night, but he found himself missing the camaraderie of the others. Maureen and the children tried to stay up with him at night, but they were no more able to maintain a night schedule than he was able to maintain a day one. After the second night watching his two youngest children yawning incessantly, John hustled Will and Penny off to bed, admonishing Judy and Maureen to do the same. 

“Dad!” Penny repeated. 

Sitting up in the flight chair, he came more fully out of his torpor and stared intently at the animal. “What in the world is that thing?” was the first question he asked. “You’ve collected strange animals in the past, Penny, but this has to be the homeliest creature I’ve ever seen. Is he safe?” John teased. 

“Oh, Dad! Of course, I made sure he was safe. Don and the Robot both checked it out. And he’s not that ugly. He can’t help it if his fur is a funny color.” 

John laughed. “Darling, just don’t put it in front of a mirror.” 

“Oh, Daddy!” she said and dashed toward the elevator. He watched her run off, a slight smile on his face. 

That night he sat in the galley, an empty glass still in his hand, the soft metallic sounds of the ship the only thing breaking the silence. His hand turned the glass around and around, his eyes watching it, but not seeing anything in the real world. 

Penny stood in the shadows watching her dad as he had made himself a late night meal. She had watched him slowly drink it, feeling a slight twinge of nausea at the sight of her father drinking blood. Quelling those thoughts, she felt ashamed of herself, knowing he couldn’t help his physiology. Even in the dim light of the galley, she could see that he disliked being alone, disliked feeling so totally different. She could feel his unspoken desire to be normal again. It was a feeling that she was able to pick out of the air, it was so palpable. Penny felt the power of his decision, his sacrifice. “Daddy?” she whispered. “Do you want some company?” 

He turned abruptly, gazing at her. She had in her hands Tigger, her favorite stuffed animal, and the only one she had been able to bring with her on the voyage. Her braids, hanging across each shoulder, her slightly too short pajamas, her large expressive hazel eyes made her look like a female Christopher Robin. “Of course, princess. Your company would be most welcome. Do you want to sit here with me or go topside?” 

“How about a walk outside?” she asked. She saw Dad gazing at her feet, noticing that she already had her outdoor shoes on. “I kind of wanted to see what it looked like at night. Especially since we’re taking off tomorrow.” 

“At night there are many shades of black and gray,” he said philosophically. “But I don’t mind a walk with my favorite youngest daughter.” Getting up, he threw the cup into the recycler. Together they went up the elevator and walked down the ramp. Soft night sounds greeted them and warm gentle breezes caressed their bodies, sending them signals of aromatic fragrances. 

“What’s that scent? I don’t think I’ve smelled that before.” 

“Really?” John asked. “It’s been quite heady the past few nights.” They walked over to a bush where large whitish-yellow blossoms danced gently in the glow of the planet’s two setting moons. 

“Oh, Daddy, they are so beautiful. The moon gives them a heavenly glow.” 

John had to admit that they were beautiful. They walked to a grass covered clearing and sat down to watch the moon set. After a while, Penny looked up at the now dark sky and studied the stars. Suddenly her hand shot up, pointing. A bright, glowing nebulous cloud shone almost right over their heads. “Do you see that?” she asked, her voice a bit higher in her excitement. 

“Hmm,” was all John said, watching the stars with her, feeling some of her excitement, enjoying the happy lilt of her voice. 

“I see a star cluster near the horizon. I can’t believe how much there is to see in the sky. You find something, Dad. What do you see?” 

John looked upward, gazing, pondering, wishing. Night creatures murmured or called to each other. “I see a turquoise sky, bright orange sun and verdant green, grassy hillsides,” John murmured. 

“What, Daddy?” Penny asked, confused. 

Shaking his head, John brought himself out of his reverie. “Nothing, princess.” They lay on their backs watching the bright stars twinkling above them for a long time. John heard Penny’s soft breathing next to him and thought she might be asleep. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, darling?” 

“You know that ‘moon glow bush?’ 

“Yes, the one with the large flowers.” 

“That bush doesn’t have any flowers during the day, they bloom only at night. I guess there are some things more beautiful at night, some things you can only experience after dark. That’s an awesome thought,” Penny said. 

John said nothing; he was struck by his daughter’s insightful words. They continued to lie there for a while longer until Penny did indeed fall asleep, nestled against his side. Brief vignettes of past nightmares made quick visits in his mind, but he brushed them away, and enjoyed the stars wheeling quietly above him and his daughter sleeping peacefully next to him. 

=========================== 

Judy stood before him, her hands on her hips, looking for all the world just like her mother. “Dad, I don’t think you will get anywhere with the griforis alone. You know how they feel about Vandir, and to them you are a Vandir. Besides, I want to visit Miris.” 

“Do you remember what happened the last time I let you and your mother talk me into letting you both go with me? You both could have been killed,” John said in exasperation. “No, and that’s final.” Maureen just stood to the side watching her husband and her daughter, not saying anything. 

“You aren’t going to get their permission.” 

“Let’s find out first.” The beginnings of atmosphere flashed past the observation window of the Jupiter II, then came the steady bright wash of exosphere. Within a short time the ship had landed near the spot where their recent adventures had begun. Sitting at the communications console, John keyed in a call to the griforis underground city. Soon, he was greeting the Leader. 

“What do you want, John Robinson? It was our understanding that you had left,” the leader said tersely, his whispery voice filled with anger. 

“I wish to come down to your city and talk with you. There were some things that were not resolved the last time I was here,” John answered. 

“We want no contact with your kind, Vandir,” the leader hissed. “Leave us.” 

“There is no need to die underground when the reason for your exile is no longer a threat,” John responded fervently. 

“As long as there are Vandir in the galaxy there will always be a threat. I do not want to take the chance that you are only here to provide nourishment for your family, all of whom are undoubtedly Vandir by now,” Leader said vehemently, his voice raised a bit in anger. 

“None of us is Vandir except Dad and I’ll come with him and prove it,” Judy burst out. 

John jerked his head around. “No!” he hissed. “I will not have you in harm’s way again.” 

“But Dad…” 

“No, they may have their defenses working again. I forbid it!” John’s voice rose as his agitation grew. After his outburst there was a silence that became oppressive. He turned to see the griforis leader watching him intently. The visage showed some curiosity. The silence deepened as the griforis continued to study him. John became nervous, but couldn't think of anything to negate the previous few moments. 

“John Robinson, I will allow you to come down to our city to meet with me. But only if you bring your youngest child, your son.” 

“What?” John asked in shock. “No. Absolutely not.” 

“That is our stipulation, Professor Robinson.” 

I don’t mind, Dad. I really don’t. It’ll be okay,” Will added. 

John gazed intently at the griforis, then at Maureen. Her eyes gave him messages of fear. He glanced at Judy and saw deep disappointment. Turning back to the alien on the screen, he said. “If I come, how do I know that you won’t activate your defenses as we are traveling down the corridor?” 

The griforis leader gazed intently back at him. “We will only turn on the defenses if we see indications of anyone following you.” 

“I will go, too,” Maureen said suddenly. 

“No,” John said, his voice almost a moan. 

“It is not necessary,” the leader said. “Just the two, no more.” 

“You don’t need my son in order to talk to me,” John tried again. 

“We need insurance against any Vandir duplicity,” Leader said tersely, his eyes flashing. 

John jerked back in surprise at the force of the leader’s hatred. Finally he leaned toward the screen and asked softly, “What insurance do I have against your duplicity?” 

“One of our people will come to the surface and stay on your ship until you and your son leave our city,” Leader explained. “She will be at the entrance at the setting of the sun. That will be in nine of your hours, I believe.” 

“Give me some time to think about it.” 

“No, decide now. I am only doing this because I am intrigued, and because I know how protective you are of your kindred. I want to see if, indeed, you are the only Vandir on your ship. Then, perhaps, I will see validity in your words.” 

John looked around at his family. Maureen’s eyes showed the fear that seemed to have become an integral part of her life recently. But she didn’t shake her head, she only walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. “If you feel it will be safe, John…” was all she whispered to him. 

Feeling defeated, John just nodded to the leader and cut the communication. He felt the helplessness of lack of control. He gripped the edge of the console until his knuckles were white. 

“You don’t have to go through with this, John,” Don said. “We can just leave now.” 

“No, Don, we need to at least try to convince them that the nur-Vandir won’t harm them. We need to at least give their race a chance to survive.” John felt Maureen’s hand on his shoulder. Her touch soothed and comforted him. He reached up and enveloped her fingers with his own. The warmth of her hand also comforted him. “And somehow I felt no deceit in the griforis’ leader.” 

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

“John, why don’t you go rest and I’ll join you in a moment,” Maureen said soothingly. 

Glancing out the observation window, John blinked at the harsh glare of the mid-day sun, and then nodded. He was slightly tired. 

“Professor, did you not say that the Vandir might have a star map to Earth?” Dr. Smith asked from behind them. “Why didn’t we just go to Vandir instead of coming back to this dreadful planet?” 

“Because we weren’t finished here, Smith,” Don retorted, before John could say anything. “And if you don’t like our itinerary, get out and hitchhike.” 

John looked at Don gratefully and then walked toward the elevator. “Spare me, Major,” he heard Smith mutter behind him. 

Later in the day, Maureen watched in gratification as John rested peacefully, much as he had for the previous week during their travel to the griforis planet. Quietly slipping out of their cabin, she walked into the galley and punched in a code for the replicator. 

“The professor is still having nightmares?” Smith said from behind her. Maureen jerked in surprise and turned toward him as she pulled the mug of dark, viscous liquid from the replicator. 

“No, he isn’t, Dr. Smith,” she said guardedly. At the moment she was not in the mood for any of the stowaway’s gloomy pronouncements. 

“Regardless, I fear this is affecting his mind. You know that eventually he will use one of us,” Smith said, his voice oily smooth. 

“John would never do that,” she retorted. 

“He may not be able to help himself.” 

“You’re wrong, Dr. Smith. He would never do that to us,” Maureen repeated, pushing past the stowaway and quietly entering their cabin. John was still sleeping, but it was getting close to sunset, so she put the mug on a small table and began massaging his shoulders. A slight groan of pleasure was the only sound John made as he lay quietly under her ministrations. 

After a few minutes, she knew he was completely awake. “I brought you breakfast, dear.” His answer was to roll over and pull her to him, his lips finding hers. She felt the sharp tips of his canine teeth touch lightly against her lips. 

When he pulled back, his hazel eyes gazed lovingly into hers. “Breakfast in bed?” 

With a short laugh, she reached around and picked up the mug, handing it to him. Sitting up, he took it, bringing it to his lips. She didn’t see him swallow, and remembered that he ingested the liquid through his canines. It disconcerted her for only a moment. As he finished she pressed her head against his chest, rubbing her fingers through the coarse hair, feeling, reveling in the slow beating of his heart. When she looked back up, he had finished and removed all traces of his meal. His hand caressed her neck; his eyes gazed deeply into her own. 

He yawned and lightly ran a finger down her cheek. “You are my anchor, Maureen,” he murmured, kissing her tenderly before getting up. Stretching, he threw on his robe and padded to the shower. 

Maureen watched him go, and then went into the galley to prepare dinner. 

“You have outdone yourself, as usual, Mrs. Robinson. An excellent meal,” Smith burbled later as they all gathered at the table in the galley. Dabbing his chin with his napkin, he heaved an exaggerated sigh. Maureen only glanced at him, not commenting. Her attention was mainly on John, who showed more evidence of adjustment to his change. He had joined in the banter at the dinner table, joking with Don, seemingly comfortable as they ate that which was now forbidden to him. 

“Are you ready, Will?” John finally asked. 

“Sure, Dad.” 

“We need to go then.” 

“I think it would be a good idea if Judy and I went with you to the cave to greet whoever is staying with us,” Maureen suggested. “I suspect she will be nervous, to say the least.” 

John nodded, he hadn’t even thought of that. They reached the cave before deep darkness settled, but they saw no one. John stepped inside the entrance, motioning the others back, and peered into the gloom. As he pulled his flashlight out, he heard a soft sighing sound. In the beam of light, John saw a short, slight griforis woman in front of him. She threw her hands up in front of her eyes, drawing her shroud in front of her face. Lowering the flashlight a bit, John said softly, “I will not hurt you, Miris.” 

“They told you my name? You are Judy’s father?” 

“No, they didn’t, but Judy told me a great deal about you. I made an assumption. And, yes, I’m Judy’s father.” The young woman pressed herself against the wall, her fear evident. “Judy is just outside, Miris. I’ll call her.” 

At his call, Judy entered, saw her griforis friend and immediately embraced her. “Oh, Miris, you’re so brave,” Judy said, then she lowered her voice, almost whispering in the girl’s ear. “My dad really won’t hurt you. He’s not that kind of person.” 

“But Judy, what about you?” 

Judy drew back slightly and looked the alien woman in the eyes. A niggling of irritation touched her until she remembered her own reactions to her father’s mutation. “No, Miris, of course not.” 

Miris gazed at John from over Judy’s shoulder, the fear being replaced slightly by curiosity. 

“You will be safe with my family, Miris,” John assured her. 

Turning, he called Will, and together they walked down the corridor. At first he watched for hidden traps and hazards, but as they progressed downward, John began to relax. He was reassured that the griforis were keeping their word. 

“What if they don’t believe us, Dad?” Will asked as they continued down the dimly lit passageway. 

“There will be nothing else we can do except leave, son, and hope someone in the future can be more persuasive,” John answered. He put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “They still have their agency in this, Will. We can’t make them do anything they don’t want to do, no matter how much it would help them.” 

“I know, Dad.” 

Finally the entrance to the griforis habitat came into view. This time the door was open. As they stepped through though, John felt something amiss. There were too many people, and they had the look of an execution squad, not a welcoming committee. One of them began to pull out a laser pistol. 

“Will…” he began. The entrance door clanged shut behind them with a sonorous boom. Several griforis charged at them. “Run, Will!!” he cried. 

Will slipped from out of the grasp of one griforis and sprinted into a narrow corridor. John turned his attention to his attackers. Two were quickly flung aside, a third ended up doubled over on the ground, but more took their place. He felt something hard placed against his ribs. The arm that was raised to push aside another attacker fell to his side. His legs became weak and were unable to hold him up and he collapsed to the ground. 

John realized immediately that this was the same device that had briefly been used on him during his last visit. This time, however, its power seemed much increased, somehow managing to sap every ounce of energy in his body. His attacker was wise enough to keep it firmly held against his chest. Frustrated, John struggled to move and was only able to move his head slightly. He saw a griforis drag Will back into the room, and he struggled even harder, but without success. 

The griforis guard held a similar devise to his son’s side, but soon realized that it had no effect on Will and pulled it away, only keeping a steel hard grip around his arm. 

John’s gaze returned to the leader, who was flanked by several griforis guards, and he saw that the alien was looking intently at him. “Why? Why did… you betray… us?” It was even hard to speak. 

“I did not, John Robinson. There are those among my people whose hatred of the Vandir….” 

“Silence!” a griforis near the leader roared. John saw the quick glint of the end of a pistol held near the leader’s side. 

“Let my son… leave,” John said softly to the usurper. 

The second griforis began laughing. “You are in no position to demand anything, Vandir.” 

“Not demanding…asking,” John replied. 

“No, the cave is once again closed. The boy will stay.” 

“No!” John cried out, struggling harder, but again, not succeeding. 

Laughing, the griforis usurper stepped away from the leader, and, in horror, John saw a slender stake in his hand. Looking at Will, he saw anguish and fear in his son’s eyes that matched the remorse and guilt in his own soul. “Will, I’m sorry,” was all he could say. The griforis drew closer and partially blocked his view of his son, for which John was grateful. Will would be unable to witness his ‘death.’ The guard at his side withdrew a foot or two, taking the device with him. The usurper took his place. The stake was poised above his chest. There was a slight, slow returning of sensation and energy. John could move his fingers, but not his arms. Then the stake fell toward his body. 

=========================== 

Miris clung to Judy’s arm as they walked to the Jupiter II. Although it was almost completely dark, the sun only leaving dark orange memories across the far horizon, the twin moons were sitting high in the black sky. They bathed the night in an ethereal glow. The bushes and trees seemed whitewashed and pale as though life had been sucked out of them. Nocturnal creatures chirped, whistled and occasionally groaned, making Miris start at the sounds. 

“Miris, it may not seem so to you, but we have come across nothing that is harmful on this planet,” Maureen assured the girl. 

“It is so different, Judy’s mother,” Miris said with a sigh. 

“Please call me Maureen or Mrs. Robinson.” 

“Oh,” Miris exclaimed, stopping suddenly. 

Judy followed her gaze. “I told you the night sky is beautiful. You should see it when the moons have set. Maybe we can later.” 

“Is it like this in the daytime, only brighter?” Miris asked, her voice hushed in awe and fear. 

Judy laughed lightly, then stopped, afraid of offending her friend. “No, Miris. There is so much color. It’s even more beautiful. And I’m sorry I laughed at you.” 

“That’s all right. So much is strange to me.” 

“I know,” Judy replied. “There. Up ahead. That’s our ship. That’s the Jupiter II.” 

“Oh, it’s big.” 

Judy stifled another laugh. “Not really. In fact, it’s kind of small. There’s my sister waiting by the ramp. And Don, our pilot,” Judy said, pointing. 

Miris followed Judy through the Jupiter II, her eyes wide trying to take in everything. She looked out the observation window at one of the moons as it hung, swollen, near the horizon. “And you travel among the stars in this craft of yours?” 

“Part of the time. A lot of the time we’re repairing it on some unknown planet somewhere,” Judy said wryly. 

“You said that was why you were her in the first place wasn’t it?” 

Judy just nodded. 

Didn’t you also say that you were lost and wandering in space? And you have no contact with your home planet?” 

“Yes, for over two earth years,” Judy admitted. “But our purpose was to colonize another world. We were leaving our home planet anyway.” 

They continued the tour of the ship, Miris asking numerous question, most of which were answered by the Robot, who ended up being the griforis women’s unofficial tour guide. Initially the Robot had startled and frightened her, but he now intrigued her. 

Finally they ended back up on the observation deck, where they watched the second moon set. Penny had finally gone to bed, unable to stay awake any longer. Maureen brought up some coffee and they watched the stars. 

“It is no wonder your father was willing to do anything to get you and your brother and sister back. This world of yours,” Miris spread her arms out to include the starry sky, “is so big. Overwhelming. And your family is so alone in it.” 

End chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

John watched the stake falling toward his body with horrified deliberation, but a sharp cry echoed in the chamber, interrupting its journey. The griforis with the stake suddenly fell across him face forward, the slender weapon clattering to the floor. There was enough of a return of energy that John was able to shove the alien away. Will stood over him with a weapon in his hands and a fierce gleam in his eyes. 

“You okay, Dad?” he asked. 

Nodding, John slowly rose to his feet. As Will stood resolute, the pistol in his hands, John scanned the room. He saw instantly that they were at an impasse; neither side had an advantage. The only movement was from the leader, who was scuffling with another griforis for a weapon. Then the professor saw a different motion, the muzzle of a pistol being brought up, aimed at his son. As soon as he detected that movement, John jerked Will behind him. The flash of a pistol’s discharge was followed immediately by a force slamming against his shoulder. 

There was a numbness along his left side, but John ignored it, focusing on the powerful rage building up, a rage against these aliens who had twice threatened his son. Two steps took him to the shooter, where he jerked the pistol away and then held it to the griforis’ head. John also felt a desperate hunger induced not only by the energy-sapping device that had so weakened him, but by the rage he felt coursing through his body. He noticed the closeness of the griforis’ neck and the pulsing of the alien’s veins. Shocked at his blatant desire, he also saw his prisoner’s anger change to fear, and his own rage died. Noise behind him caused John to turn quickly, his pistol ready. He found himself facing more armed men. 

Quickly, Will joined him. “What do we do now, Dad?” he asked softly. 

John gazed at the Leader, who was back on his feet, a weapon in his hand, but not pointed at either one of them. “The next move is yours, Leader. I came down here in good faith, but we were betrayed and almost killed.” 

Turning to the guards, Leader barked out several commands. His subordinates looked at him in disbelief. “Put away your weapons, as I command,” he repeated. Then he turned back to John. “Professor, those who would have sabotaged this meeting have been subdued. You are safe now, and, despite your acquired Vandir immortality, you need to have your wound cared for.” 

“Please do not feel offended if I am skeptical about our safety,” John said, his gaze never wavering from the Leader’s face. He knew the laser shot had burned him; the numbness along his left side persisted, even though the initial quick burst of pain had disappeared. At this point, he had no intention of letting any of the griforis come near enough to him or Will to gain any advantage. 

The guards slowly holstered their weapons. “Even though it is hard for me to deal with any Vandir, including you, my aims were always honorable. I had no intention of greeting you in any way other than the manner I told you I would.” He motioned with his hand to a side corridor. “Please, let us go talk where we can be more comfortable.” 

John looked down at the pistol in his hand. He wished at the present moment that he could just take Will and go home, but his purpose still held him in this place. “Very well, but I will keep the pistol.” The Leader nodded and led the way down a corridor. 

With the crisis momentarily over, John experienced extreme lethargy. He felt Will’s arm around his waist and was grateful for even the small amount of support his son was able to give him. As they walked into a spacious and comfortable looking conference room, John chuckled softly. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be immortal, and you end up saving me.” He paused. “Thank you, Will. That was an incredibly brave thing you did back there.” 

Will said nothing, he just held his dad a bit tighter and helped him into a well-padded chair. At a hand signal from the leader, another griforis brought an armful of first aid supplies and set them down on the table in front of John. With Will watching intently, the alien carefully removed John’s shirt and examined the wounded shoulder. 

Will grimaced at the sight of charred clothing and burnt flesh. “Does it hurt, Dad?” he asked, gulping audibly. 

“Not really,” came the answer. 

“It is healing,” the griforis doctor commented. “Not as rapidly as I would expect…” 

“Professor Robinson, what is your purpose in coming down here again, other than to tell us that the Vandir threat against our civilization is over?” Leader asked. 

John blinked and gathered his sluggish thoughts. “I have no hidden agenda, if that’s what you’re getting at. Most of the Vandir-ent, the evil Vandir, are under tight restrictions, and the nur-Vandir have no desires on your people.” John paused a moment to let that small revelation sink in. 

“I had suspected there were two groups of Vandir,” Leader murmured. “What is to protect us from Vandir-ent if we discontinue our defenses or leave the cave? What is there to keep a genocide like the one that happened over three hundred years ago from happening again?” 

John was taken aback by the leader’s astuteness and willingness to come up with the variant possibilities, alongside the bitter recollection of past atrocities. “Don’t you realize what you have here? The device that was used against me! It’s all I can do now to stay awake to talk to you. It sapped everything out of me.” With this opening, he went on to explain the safeguards Dreel’s people and his allies had instituted to prevent future depredations by Vandir-ent. While he was speaking, the griforis’ doctor finished tending to him and helped him put on a clean shirt. It was a bit tight through the chest and shoulders, but the fabric was nevertheless soft and comfortable against his skin. He leaned back against the contours of the cushioned chair. 

“I can only imagine that a device such as ours would make the Vandir nervous,” Leader commented, a wry smile on his thin lips. 

“I can’t speak for nur-Vandir leadership. I can only speak for myself. I believe that this will be hailed as a breakthrough in the war against Vandir-ent incursions. Of course, in the hands of unrestrained bigoted zealots, it could be devastating.” The last was a pointed reference to the greeting that had met him and Will as they entered the griforis’ cave system. 

Leader made no comments and John could read almost nothing into the griforis facial expressions. However, the professor couldn’t help but think that devastation of the Vandir race wasn’t a totally unwelcome thought to the humanoid across the table from him. The bitterness that had been harbored for centuries was hard to erase in just a few short weeks. “The griforis would be no better than the Vandir who overran your world if you sought to annihilate their race.” John’s comment was met by a shocked silence, the griforis jerking back in astonishment and indignation. 

“You have no idea what it was like on my world!” Leader hissed, his anger palpable. 

“No, but I’m familiar with my own. I repeat; wholesale slaughter of the Vandir people would bring your people down to the same level. It would make griforis into killers every bit as depraved as the Vandir-ent who invaded your world.” There was another long pause, this one rife with tension. “Your race is dying, Leader. You cannot stay down in the caves much longer. Do you want the Vandir-ent to have won in the long run?” 

There was an extremely long pause. “What would you suggest, Vandir,” Leader said finally, his eyes still flashing, but without the fire of before. 

John saw a slight amount of curiosity, even hope of a solution. He decided to try to push for an advantage. “You call me Vandir. I am not totally Vandir, nor am I totally human anymore. I am only someone who is concerned. Perhaps you should open up a dialogue with nur-Vandir representatives. Have other humanoid members of the planetary coalition with the Vandir. You have an entire continent to develop and live on. You have the Lorent, who could be your allies, even partners in your return to normalcy. And why not even look at the possibility of return to your home world, if that is a desire.” 

“We could never go home,” Leader said evenly, a slight touch of despair coming through in his voice. 

“I can never go home, Leader,” John responded softly. “But, if I did my research thoroughly, your home is open to you.” 

The griforis leader stood, up, pulling his shroud further over his head. John began to stand up as well, wondering if the discussion was over and afraid that he had misread the signals he had received from the alien. Instead, the leader motioned for him to sit back down. “I must think about your words. Wait here. By the way, my leadership designation, as well as my name, is Mirlos.” He smiled slightly before turning away. “It would appear you are right, our device is quite effective. You do look weary. Rest while I am gone.” 

John nodded. “Yes, I am very tired. Thank you.” 

When the griforis had left, John closed his eyes and lay back in the chair, letting the padding mold itself to the contours of his body. He opened them when a griforis entered the room and set a tray of refreshments on the table for Will. Closing his eyes again, he let sleep envelope him. There were no dreams, just total relaxation and peace. 

A tapping on his arm brought John into full, if not reluctant wakefulness, seemingly only moments after he had drifted to sleep. Mirlos sat across from once more, his gaze imperturbable. “John Robinson, even though I was still somewhat skeptical, I did check with the Lorent and they found you to be right about our home world. You have given me much to think about, and there is a possibility of a dialogue with this coalition.” 

“I don’t think you’ll regret doing so, Mirlos,” John said, standing. Will stood next to him. “I make your people nervous and it is time for me to return to my family.” 

“I will escort you to the outer chambers, Professor Robinson,” Mirlos said. As they were leaving the conference room, the griforis leader saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking back, he saw the two laser pistols lying on the table. 

==================== 

The walk up the corridor seemed interminable, even more difficult than it had been before. John felt the weakness deepening, his hunger intensifying. He clung to the cave wall with one hand to aid his ascent; his other was on Will’s shoulder. 

Will kept looking sideways at him, his gaze one of concern. “Maybe we’d better stop and rest, Dad.” 

“A little further, son. The exit has to be just a little further.” John just wanted to be out of the cave. He wanted Will out of the reach of the mercurial factions of the griforis. Mirlos he trusted, others, he didn’t. 

They walked a little further. Finally John stopped, his legs refusing to cooperate. “Will, go on ahead. Wait for me at the entrance. I’ll be along in a while.” 

“No, sir, I’m staying with you.” 

“Will, this cave can’t hurt me. It can you. Go on. I’ll be fine.” 

Still the boy hesitated. 

“Do as I say, son!” 

“Yessir,” Will said meekly. He continued to look back as he left his father. Finally a curve in the corridor hid his father from his view. 

John murmured a curse against the griforis’ device that had sucked so much energy from his body. Then he began chuckling, soft laughter that grew as cold irony made its way into his consciousness. He was supposed to be strong, practically invulnerable, immortal, and here he was, clinging to a cave wall, feeling weaker and more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his life. Still chuckling, he continued slowly, haltingly up the incline, looking down, making sure of the placement of his feet. 

Suddenly, he felt a strong arm around his shoulders, a familiar voice in his ear. “John, sit down, rest,” Don said soothingly, as he eased his friend to the floor of the cave. 

Maureen’s face seemed to materialize in front of him as well. “Maureen? Don? How? Did Will tell you?” he asked, his thoughts confused. 

“No, the leader of the griforis called and told us you might need help getting home,” Maureen explained. “He said something about a device depleting your energy.” 

“Mirlos called?” 

“Yes, he did. You must have said something that really impressed him,” Don answered, holding a thermos to John’s lips. John grabbed it and consumed the contents avidly. Energy began flowing into his body with each beat of his heart and he relaxed against the chill wall for a moment before getting to his feet. 

“You going to be okay?” Don asked, amazement clearly evident in his voice. 

“Yes.” 

“Damn, that stuff works fast.” 

Maureen put her arm around his waist, holding him tight, and he gratefully accepted her comfort, even though he didn’t need her support. He bent down and kissed her soundly. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he murmured. Steadily they made their way to the Jupiter II. 

“Hate to tell you this, John, but it’s daylight on the surface,” Don said. 

“I don’t care. The Jupiter II isn’t that far from the entrance, and I want to go home.” 

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

John sat on the observation deck, hands behind his head, chair tilted back, watching the flowing, coalescing streams of colored star material flow past the ship. It was soothing, and he felt a measure of contentment. The slight whir of the elevator brought him out of his reverie. Turning, he saw Maureen with two mugs in her hands. He reached out for the one she had brought him, and held it, not particularly hungry at the moment. She had tried to be discreet about it, but he knew that since his ordeal in the griforis city/cave, she had been extremely conscientious, almost paranoid about his meals. He knew it disconcerted her that he had lost weight, was leaner, but he figured it must be a property of his change, because he had not lost any of his newly acquired strength. 

She pulled up a chair next to him and they watched the stellar art show together. “How do you really feel about going to Vandir?” she suddenly asked during a quiet moment when all that could be heard was the clicking and murmuring of machinery. 

Leaning over, he kissed her. “I really never could hide anything from you, could I?” he asked. Pausing, he took a sip from his mug before elaborating. “I’m uncomfortable with it, although we need to go there. We have to try to find star maps to Earth.” 

“But on Vandir, you would be reminded of your mutation,” Maureen said simply. 

John sucked in a breath of air and let it out slowly. “Everyone on board has become used to my change and have accepted it. Except Smith, of course.” He chuckled. “He probably has several stakes hidden under his pillow. He thinks I’m going to go nuts and sneak in some night to suck him dry.” Then he stopped chuckling. “If it weren’t for you and the children, he’d probably be right. I scared myself down there in the griforis’ city. I was angry at how we had been betrayed. I was most angry that someone had tried to hurt Will. In my rage I grabbed him, wanting nothing more than to sink my teeth into his neck. Thankfully, I was able to stop myself. Going to Vandir keeps making me think of all the reasons why I wish I was back to normal; of things that worry me about the future.” 

“John, let the future worry about itself. Hopefully we will find the star maps we need, go to Alpha Centauri and settle on Gamma. There we will have peace. There we will find our home.” 

It was quiet again while John finished the contents of his mug and thought about their conversation. He thought about how eternal the future was for him. He thought about it and it didn’t comfort him. 

_______________________ 

The last search ended as the first had. There were no extant records of Earth, nor were there stellar maps to get there. Nothing. John shut off the archive computer and stared at the blank screen. 

“John, I’m sorry. I had really hoped that we would find what you were looking for, but there was so much that was destroyed during the Vandir-ent depravities. In the backlash of trying to control their incursions to other worlds, there were many well meaning people who thought that by destroying the records, they would protect those worlds,” Dreel explained, wishing desperately he could help his friend. 

“I was hoping for a place where I could go with my family and live in peace with them,” John said. “Now we have to keep looking. Keep looking among worlds where nur races might be known and treated with suspicion or hatred. It was hard enough before, Dreel. It will be ten times harder now. Anytime I land on a planet, I will never know if I’m putting my family at greater risk or not. I am a liability to them.” 

“You are not a liability to them, John. You have a wonderful family. They are very understanding and supportive of you.” Dreel paused and the silence lengthened and then became uncomfortable. “But I do know what you want.” 

“I can’t attain what I want, Dreel. You told me that before,” John said, his voice filled with bitterness. 

“John, there is a possibility of regaining normalcy. I didn’t know about it until I returned.” Dreel paused when he saw the intensity of his friend’s hope, the flash of pure joy, quickly controlled, that lit the human’s eyes. “It is very remote, very slight and very risky. And the doctor offering it might refuse to do it for you.” 

“Doctor?” 

“Yes, a Vandir doctor specializing in reversals of nur-Vandir immortality. Do you want me to contact him?” 

“Yes!” John said vehemently. 

“I will set up an appointment for you to talk to him, but do me a favor first.” 

“Anything!” 

“Talk to Maureen and the rest of your family before you see him.” 

John just stared at his nur-Vandir friend for a moment; then he nodded. 

======================= 

“Oh, John, if it’s that risky, I’d rather you not,” Maureen said, dread filling her mind. “I can live with your change much better than I could live without you.” The children nodded, not saying anything, their looks combinations of fear and apprehension. 

“Maureen, do you remember saying something about letting the ‘future worry about itself?’” he asked. She nodded. “This is the future. This is the hope that I have squelched since I made the initial decision and the change. You tell me not to worry about the future. I can’t help but worry about the future. My future consists of seeing all of you grow old and dying, of living in a world alone, of wondering when, in my loneliness, I will lose control and do something hideous and depraved. Of wondering when I will finally welcome someone with a stake in their hand. Some of that loneliness I feel right now, in the deepest hours of the night when you are all asleep, in the day when I wake up alone. I feel it when I see fear in the eyes of others after they have found out what I am. Maureen, I have to at least talk to this doctor.” 

Maureen lowered her head and looked at the deck through the blur of her tears. Fear almost blinded her, but she knew he was right. No matter how dangerous, she was going to have to let him try to return to normalcy. She regained partial control of her emotions, looked up and nodded. When he grabbed her and hugged her fiercely, she felt very little consolation. 

_____________________________ 

Maureen watched the diagnostics and regulators that surrounded John’s bed, but mostly she watched his chest rise and fall. The day the doctor had taken John off the respirator and he had breathed on his own, she had rejoiced. That was four days ago. Now she laid her hand on his cheek, but he was unresponsive. It had been a week since the procedure that was supposed to return him to normal had been accomplished, and she was worried that he had not regained consciousness. For seven days, she had stayed by John’s bedside... seven long, desperate, nerve-wracking days. 

The soft whooshing of the door startled her out of her reverie, and Maureen turned to see the Vandir doctor approaching. “I have good news, Mrs. Robinson,” he said. She looked up at him in anticipation. “All the preliminary tests show a positive on blood marrow production. His body is building its own blood supply now.” 

“That’s wonderful, but when will he wake up, Doctor?” Maureen asked, unable to mask the weariness and despair in her voice. 

Pulling up a chair and sitting down near her, the Vandir doctor looked over at his patient and then back at her. “Mrs. Robinson, when I was approached to do this procedure, I wanted to say no. We have had no direct contact with Earth for over a hundred and fifty years and I know that the records on how to get there don’t even exist anymore. Anyway, I had never dealt with a human being before, but I saw how miserable John was. My field, as you know, is in nur-Vandir physiology and psychology, and I could see that he would never totally adapt to nur-Vandir immortality. It would eventually drive him insane. 

“I was terrified of failure and that was a distinct possibility, because I had no background in dealing with your people, except old writings. Those were less than useless. That is why I ran innumerable tests on you and your children, and that is all I had to go by to restore John to mortality, to normalcy. Even now, I cannot begin to explain all the nuances of human physiology. 

“I can tell you that everything went way beyond my greatest hopes and he is doing well. I believe I had mentioned to you that sedation was administered because our diagnostics picked up indications of pain. That may be the reason for the delay in his return to consciousness. The sedatives should be out of his system by now, but again; some aspects of your human physiology baffle me. I really can’t tell you when he’ll wake up,” the doctor said. 

“I’m grateful for what you’ve done. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have dumped my feelings in your lap. You’ve done a marvelous job. Thank you,” Maureen said to him as she absently rubbed her husband’s hand. The Vandir just smiled and nodded his understanding. 

“For what it’s worth, I believe he will wake up fairly soon,” he added. Maureen smiled in gratitude as he got up and left. 

She stood up, stretched, walked around the room and then sat back down in the chair next to his bed. The endless hours of waiting and praying had taken their toll. She had only slept sporadically, and she was totally exhausted. Leaning forward, Maureen lay her head on the bed next to his hand and quickly fell into a troubled sleep. 

_____________________________ 

Wading through a foggy mist of darkness and pain, John felt like a lost soul. Every muscle and joint in his body seemed to be stiff and aching. Trying to understand what had happened was an effort; his thought processes seemed mired in molasses. Finally, he was able to open his eyes, and he looked around him without turning his head. Signals of things other than discomfort began filtering into his brain, and he was aware of Maureen near his bed. 

John also noted airflow into and out of his lungs and the beating of his own heart, and he wondered why that seemed so significant to him. Then memories of the recent past began to drift into his consciousness. Looking down at Maureen, he smiled and began stiffly moving his hand toward her head. She was asleep or resting, and John wondered how long he had been here. 

At his touch, she murmured and stirred slightly. “Oh, John. That feels so good. Do that some more.” 

“Of course, my love,” he said hoarsely. His voice felt as though it had been unused for quite some time. His fingers made their way through the disheveled red locks, and then suddenly fell away as she jerked up in wakefulness and stared into his face. 

“John! You’re awake! Oh, John, you’re back! I love you,” she exclaimed, and then hugged him and smothered him with kisses. He ached too much to reciprocate, but he enjoyed her attention nonetheless. 

Finally, she backed away from him a little and took his hand. He curled his fingers around hers, enjoying the warmth of her touch. “John, how do you feel?” 

He took a few moments to consider her question. His thinking seemed too sluggish. Finally he said, “Wonderful, Maureen. It’s so good to be back to normal.” 

“The doctor said that you had been in some pain. Are you comfortable right now?” she asked, concerned. 

The cobwebs were rapidly disappearing from his mind and he only hesitated slightly before answering. “Other than feeling as though I’ve been hit by a bus and run over a few times by the Robot, I’m comfortable enough.” His stomach growled a little and he considered that for a moment, too. “I’m hungry, too,” he added casually. 

Maureen just looked at him with a whimsical smile and asked, “What would you like me to have them bring up for dinner?” 

Suddenly John realized the significance of what he was experiencing and he began to chuckle. “What a wonderful feeling; to be hungry for the taste, the feel, the smell of real food. Hmm, how about a steak, medium, with sauteed onions and mushrooms, and a baked potato, plenty of sour cream and chives, and a tossed salad on the side.” 

“John, you realize this is a hospital, don’t you,” Maureen pointed out, laughing. 

“Then tell them to order out. That’s what sounds good to me right now,” he said dryly. 

“Well, as long as we are being optimistic here, you might as well order dessert.” 

“I’ll let them off the hook on that one. I want you for dessert,” he said huskily, and grabbing her hand, pulled her close to him and gave her the passionate kiss that he had been wanting to give her for some time. Mortality was wonderful. Life was wonderful and he had much for which he was grateful. 

The End


End file.
